Before the Genocide
by FrozenLightningRai
Summary: A story of the Saiyan race before they were utterly eliminated by Frieza. Contains OC's. Rated for Language and violence. Revolving around a group of Saiyans who are sent to a neighboring galaxy by Cooler's plan.
1. Purge of Yaelion

**AN:** So, this is my first attempt of a DBZ fanfic, so I apologize if it turns out rather badly. D;

This is pre-genocide, so Saiyans are in full force throughout the series, and yes, that means Kid Veggie is here. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The young teenage warrior slept inside of his space pod. He had long and spiky black hair, and a large scar across the right side of his face. He wore a black jumpsuit under blue armor with yellow extending pauldrons. He also wore white gloves and boots. Around his right leg, a red band of cloth that draped down his leg was tied, similar to the small red cape on his left arm. Freely wavering around was a long, brown tail.<p>

The warrior in particular was a Saiyan; a member of a proud race of warriors that fought for sport, fun, and just for no reason at all. This particular Saiyan was a combat adept, a high-class warrior that had been nearly unrivaled in the military, save for royalty. In fact, his prowess was exceptional enough to actually have been invited to the royal family, hence the red capes.

Even though he wasn't royalty, he was treated like it. Especially when it came down to Frieza's orders. Frieza, the tyrant ruler of the galaxy, and the strongest being in the universe, save for his parents, and it was debatable between the ranks, while unbeknown to Frieza himself, whether or not his brother Cooler was more powerful than he.

No Saiyan in his right mind went against Frieza, as that was asking for a death warrant. However, there were powerful Saiyans that had a power level near the 20,000's that were constantly training in hopes to become what every Saiyan child's bedtime story – the legendary Super Saiyan. In fact, while Super Saiyans were exceedingly rare – one only being recorded once every 1,000 years – the times were long overdue for one to appear.

A button in the space pod lit up, stirring the Saiyan from his sleep. His black eyes swept the control board and pressed the button. It was a course override by Frieza himself. Apparently, the tyrant either had second thoughts about his current mission, or he was going to be sent to another planet to purge life from. For the moment, his pod was left in free fall in space, floating around with no direction in particular.

"Monkey, are you awake or not?" An elegant voice came in, slightly tinted with static. The Saiyan rubbed his eyes and focused on the screen of Zarbon, one of Frieza's top attendants on the pod's computer.

The Saiyan wasn't amused. "What do you want Zarbon?"

Clearly, seeing the Saiyan awakened amused Zarbon, and he showed it. "You're being redirected to a planet in the East Quadrant… Yaelion. It's to be completely purged of life." He ordered. "Raser, this is a direct order from Frieza himself."

The Saiyan named Raser contemplated him. "Fine, it'll be purged." _Why the sudden change of plan? Tch, it's probably some stupid reason, or it's on another whim by that pink bastard._ With that, Raser cut the communication down. After pressing a couple more buttons, the Saiyan pod blasted off again into towards Yaelion.

Several hours passed, while Raser acquired more sleep. He was jolted awake as his pod finally hit the turbulence of the atmosphere of Yaelion, and checked to make sure that he was landing in a rather uninhabited place. With that set, Raser picked up his blue scouter and set it on his left ear, then braced for impact as his pod neared the destination.

One thing about landing on a newly hostile planet was the thrill of opening the door of the pod in the midst of society… one thrill that Raser wasn't going to encounter here. He landed in barren desert sand, glassing over most of the area that he just landed at. Raser stretched and stared out into the desert while fiddling with his scouter to check the power levels on the planet. The display lit up and Raser read the results.

-Power Level detected – MAX = 14,000

-Power Level detected – AVE = 8,500

-Power Level detected – MIN = 2,000

Raser scoffed at the power levels the scouter was picking up. One power level was about 2,000 weaker than him, and if it were the strongest, than this planet would prove to be easy for him. Then again, this race would have been difficult for the average Saiyan sent out on normal purging missions. However, Raser was an adept warrior.

_Well, might as well figure out just who has this power level of 14,000. Whatever it is, it seems like it might be fun._ Raser cracked his knuckles and shot off into the air, following the directions that his scouter was giving him.

His scouter led him to a large and bustling city surrounded by large rocks that were probably used at some point of their history for choking points during wars, so before he was noticed, Raser dropped down to the ground and hid behind one of the rocks. He started another scan on his scouter, and found that it was originating north-northwest of him – the direction of the largest part of the city. Raser groaned, this wasn't going to be much fun if he couldn't fight the planet's strongest warrior, but as he reminded himself, this was a purging mission.

Raser flew into the air so he could see most of the city. Most of it was littered with skyscrapers, but the technology wasn't quite to the modern level. It featured electric vehicles stuck to the ground, and using his scouter to zoom in on their militia, simple batons and… ballistic weapons? Raser suppressed his laughter, as he knew that if the weakest power level was 2,000, then the weapons he had seen were probably for enforcing a subspecies with a power level so insignificant that the scouter couldn't detect it. The real militia of the planet would use Ki-based attacks, and would be therefore far more dangerous.

Shrugging, Raser simply gathered his Ki and focused it near the center of the city. He'd give it just enough power to destroy the buildings and be lethal to anything or anyone, quite possibly everyone in the city, that had a power level of under 5,000. Raser smiled as he raised his index and middle finger and the city detonated with a giant explosion. The desert around the city was pushed away as the shockwave blasted away, and the explosion died off.

Next, since he knew that whatever was still down there still had a power level around 8,000, Raser created a large ball of blue Ki in his hand and aimed it at the rubble of the city. If Raser had this thought out enough, this would be enough to kill off most of the remaining warriors and save the man with a power level of 14,000 for himself. The ball of energy shot off to the city, creating another large explosion.

While the explosion continued to grow larger, Raser's scouter went off detecting someone with a larger power level behind him. He turned around to see a native of the planet, one with yellow skin, green eyes, and two blades of bone that extended from its arms. His scouter picked up a reading of 11,250 coming from the alien.

As to Raser's expectations, the alien's power level started to rise a small amount as its hands grew green with aura. It put its hands together and a beam of energy was shot off at Raser. He merely waited until the last second and knocked the beam of energy away to hit the impact zone of the city he had just destroyed and watched as it added to the previous explosion.

"Hey, not bad you. You're power level isn't exactly weak, but there's someone stronger than you here. Know where he is, or am I going to have to find him myself?" Raser crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"You won't have a chance, I'm going to kill you here!" he shrieked, dashing in front of Raser. He frowned, and grabbed the alien by his neck, halting his movement.

"Ugh… why is it that they never cooperate?" he asked rhetorically. Raser grasped firmly on the alien's neck and tightened until he heard the neck snap. He sighed, and tossed the body down to the ground. _You know, sometimes killing these guys get boring._

Raser's scouter went off again, this time showing him the power level that he had wanted to see: 14,000. He smiled, and then frowned as he saw what… clearly _she_ was doing. In fact, Raser was surprised to see that she wasn't even a Yaelion, but a… a Saiyan? A Saiyan or something that looked damn near close to one. She wore simple clothes, but had a variant of the chest plates that the soldier wore. Even more surprising was the age of the Saiyan, no more than younger teenager. She had caught the falling body and escorted it safely to the ground. Raser did a quick check and saw that he had indeed not killed it, but crippled it instead, causing him to roll his eyes.

When the girl had laid the alien down, she flew up to Raser. He looked her over, black spiky hair, black eyes, a brown, furry tail; yup, those were the characteristics of a pure-blooded Saiyan all right. _What is a Saiyan, especially of her caliber, doing here?_

Raser crossed his arms. "Girl, what are you doing here? You should know that this planet's scheduled for purging, why haven't you gone off-planet yet?" he demanded. The shocked expression on the girl's face made the fact apparent that she didn't know about it. "And where's your scouter? What's your name?" Raser continued, spouting off a barrage of questions that went mostly ignored by the girl. "With your power level as high as it is, how come I don't know you?" he finally spat out.

The girl contemplated her situation. Raser was growing more and more impatient by the second. By now, he clearly wasn't going to break his old record of purging a medium-sized planet. A thought crossed his mind. _Surely King Vegeta must know someone as strong as her… if he knows about this, maybe King Vegeta requested to have my course changed to pick her up?_

The girl was still glancing between him and the destroyed city, so Raser pressed several buttons on his scouter and after a few moments of static it connected with his space pod and began to set up a link with King Vegeta. After a few seconds, a profile of King Vegeta appeared as well as his voice.

"Well, if it isn't Raser? You rarely call on missions, is something the matter?" King Vegeta's voice asked.

Raser addressed his king and replied. "Yes, mi lord. Were you the one who diverted my course to a planet by the name of Yaelion?"

There was a pause before King Vegeta answered back. "No, not me. Frieza must have wanted the planet purged. Why, is there something valuable on the planet that should be cause of concern?"

Immediately, Raser replied. "Yes, a young female Saiyan… about…" he gauged her age, "… three Saiyan years? Maybe three and a half? Her power level is hitting at 14,000!"

Even though Raser couldn't see King Vegeta, he could tell that he was smirking. "I certainly do not recall a girl aged three with _that_ kind of power to a hostile planet."

"What are you talking about?" The girl suddenly demanded. Raser looked up; apparently he had forgotten that she was standing a few meters away from him.

"I'm talking to our King, girl. Show some respect." He berated.

"Oh, she's finally willing to talk? I suppose I'll let you off then… I do look forward to meeting another powerhouse like yourself." The King abruptly ended the call with a click, leaving Raser staring at the girl.

"Our King?" she asked confused.

Raser scowled at her. "Come on, you have to have realized by now that you aren't of the native species here."

"Native… so you're an alien?"

"Gah… ugh…" Raser slapped his forehead with his palm. "Come on, give me something! Look at your tail, hell; look at your damn body! What makes you think you're Yaelian?" Raser shouted. "You're a Saiyan!" _She's not the fastest wolf in the pack…_

"I knew I was special, but…"

"You've got to be kidding me. Alright, here's what I'm going to offer you: Come with me and stay out of my way while I purge this planet."

There was a pause, and the girl picked up on it. "or…?"

Raser smirked. "There is no 'or'. Unless you want to die, which your Saiyan blood must obviously be seething with the urge to attack me," He paused for a brief second. "But if you even dare attack me, I'll make you wish that you never landed here." He flashed his Ki about him to drive the point in. "Stay behind me, and keep quiet until I finish up here." He said icily. He pressed the scan button on his scouter and found the next location where there were natives.

Raser blasted off, making sure that the Saiyan girl followed, and set a request with a nearby base for a spare space pod to land by his own. With his luck, the pod would be landed within an hour or two, but in the mean time, he'd waste time by destroying anything with a power level of 50 or higher.

The desert finally gave way to a large prairie, which eventually grew to a large city, even larger than the last one. He scanned the area, and was surprised that he had already gotten a welcoming party of around twenty or so warriors. The girl came up behind him within seconds, her face wary.

Apparently, the soldiers that had come to confront Raser knew the girl and they questioned her. When he had enough of the pointless chatter, Raser got to work. "Alright you guys, it's time to get a move on." He simply stated before vanishing out of their sight and behind one of the soldiers in the back. He sent a Ki blast at his back and sent him colliding into another soldier. It wasn't long until the blast exploded, taking out both of them. A few back up, commanding other to do certain plans. Those specific Yaelians wore dark green plates of armor over their regular armor. _Take out the commanders, and the soldiers will fall into chaos._

With several well-aimed beams, he took out the five leaders, causing small bursts of smoke and fire to erupt in the air, leaving charred bodies to fall down into the air. Raser held his hand up, Ki fully charged, when the Saiyan girl intervened.

"Stop this! They didn't do anything against you!" she wailed.

Raser growled. He knew he should have just knocked her out and dropped her off at his space pod, but no, he thought she'd be a good girl and-

Two of the warriors, both barely having a power level above 10,000, shot beams of energy at him. He formed two separate beams in his hand and shot them back, each clashing with the soldier's own beams. He sweated a little, he was used to dividing his power, but this endeavor was still difficult. With another burst of energy, his attacks overwhelmed the soldiers' and their own beams charged by his disintegrated them.

"Alright girl, I said be silent, so shut up and stay out of my way unless you want to die as well!" he roared, hurling a large ball of Ki at a group of eight soldiers. The warriors managed to scramble out of the blast range, but Raser merely smiled. "You know… it's never a good idea to underestimate your enemy… AFTERSHOCK!" he roared, sending a transparent wave of harmless Ki towards the warriors. They flinched, but uncurled themselves and laughed nervously as they thought their enemy's attack failed. Just then, the air around them sparkled to life with Ki, and the group, even a couple that were a few meters away from them, were all engulfed in a large explosion.

"Hah… take that bastards…" he paused when his scouter alerted him to a power level behind him. He didn't even turn around to send a Ki blast directly behind him, and he saw from his scouter that the signature was extinguished.

Raser took a small breath as he charged another blast of energy at the center of the now-defenseless city. "W-what are you doing?" the girl asked appalled.

Annoyed now, Raser turned his attention temporarily towards the girl. "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you what I'm doing." He ordered.

He hadn't any time before the girl answered back. "It's Pensi!"

_That doesn't sound very… odd. _"Alright then, I'll hold up to my end of the bargain… I'm eradicating all life on this planet." He wore a dark smile on his face as the city exploded in the background.

Pensi looked in horror at the show of power. "W…w…why?" she gasped.

Raser frowned. "Get over it, you'll have to do the same in due time. Just be grateful I'm not making you do this." He pressed a few more buttons on his scouter and found the next city. "Actually…" he reconsidered that offer. "I'll let you destroy the last city. Just for kicks even."

"I can't do that!" she said, aghast.

"Sucks to be you then, you're doing it whether you want to or not. I can program the space pod I sent for you to leave without you and you can be left for some plaything for some soldier in Frieza's army. Doesn't matter to me, King Vegeta might be pissed at me for awhile, but hell, no blood no my hands." Raser cocked his head.

A look of near pure terror was etched on her face.

"I'm doing these guys a favor, really. You wanna help out sooner or later or not? Oh, damn it, that's right, you don't have a scouter, do you?" Raser thought for a second. "Just stay here, and move or I'll get pissed when I have to find you again." He said, and shot off into the distance.

Pensi fell to her knees in the air, and then slowly drifted to the ground. She couldn't do something as horrible as genocide… her kind… no… if what Raser said was true, than the Yaelins… they were a peaceful people! _This isn't right. He can't do this! I have to stop him!_ Pensi's eyes started to flood with tears, but she wiped them away and shot off in the direction that Raser had just set off to.

Two more cities were destroyed relatively quickly, as Raser simply charged his Ki until he approached the center of the city and let loose, then following the signals on his scouter to the next city. His scouter let off suddenly that Pensi was trailing him, and he growled knowing that she'd probably have his scent by now, and she was going to try to stop him with a speech or something. He sped off faster, making sure not to leave anything alive as he bombarded the planet's surface.

A couple hours of keeping a good distance later, he stopped momentarily and checked the reading from his scouter showing that the number of detected living organisms had dwindled to a fraction of the total before. There were at least seven cities left, but going the fast way would mean facing Pensi again. _Well, it's inevitable, so might as well get it over with._

Raser sped off in the opposite direction, admiring his handiwork and watching out for Pensi. Sure enough, she had been in pursuit the entire time, and now she was back in front of him. The two faced each other as a small twinkle of light indicating something approaching the planet and in its atmosphere lit up.

"Well, are you still going on about-" Raser began, but was caught off guard when Pensi appeared directly in front of Raser, elbowing him in the stomach. She followed with a smash to his head, and sent him flipping in the air.

Raser recovered and glared at Pensi. "You have nerve girl. I like that… but you're not that smart for taking on someone who has a power level of 2,000 higher above your own." He vanished from Pensi's vision and delivered a massive chop at her neck, rendering her unconscious. She fell to the ground, but he caught her by the neck of her shirt.

By now, the pod was in range to access, so he diverted the impact zone to a small clearing near them. The light changed course, and within ten minutes, the pod crashed exactly where he planned it would. The pod opened its door and Raser tossed Pensi in. Using his scouter, he locked the pod and set it to release a sedative gas to keep her unconscious until he finished.

After the deed was done and the planet's surface was utterly torn apart, he set his space pod to search out the planet one last time, but all it picked up were his and Pensi's power levels. Raser closed the pod's door, and pressed several buttons on the pod. "Link Pod number 15532 to accompany current Pod formation. Set destination to Frieza Base #623." He commanded. A small picture popped up, confirming that his pod was now in complete control of Pensi's pod, and the two space pods shot off into the air.

In space, Pensi's pod was directly behind him to the left. A small picture of the sleeping girl was in Raser's screen, while various amounts of other information flashed by. He was in thought, processing all of it. Prince Vegeta's power level was above King Vegeta's mirroring his own at 16,000. And he was still a child as well, which showed great promise for him to grow much stronger. The King's was at 11,600, so he clearly didn't stand much of a chance against him. But as a high-class warrior, it was hard not to. Still, royalty was royalty, and he'd serve King and Prince Vegeta to death. Disregard the General, Nappa, he didn't stand a chance for idea of Raser obeying his orders. Just another perk of royalty.

"Guess I better turn in a report that I'm landing soon." Raser thought aloud to himself, and began communicating to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, that's just this part... I decided to cut it off before Frieza base #623, since that's whe- ey, I'm not giving anything away yet!

Anyways, for those that get the name puns, you guys get extra credit! Don't forget to review as well!


	2. Origins

**AN: **As a note, the Saiyan year is about the equivalent of five earth years. Fortunately, Yaelion is the equivalent of Earth here, so their years will just be the same as our years. So that means that Raser is about 18 while Pensi is around 16, maybe 17. I thought I should clear that up.

* * *

><p>The two pods neared their destination, a large base that looked like a small city. After Raser had hailed the base, the two pods were set to autopilot from the controller's tower. A few moments before the two pods landed, the impact zones exploded as a massive pillow essentially shot out of the ground to absorb the impact.<p>

The door of Raser's pod opened and he was greeted by a couple of random soldiers, and they gave him various updates as they walked him down to control center. Eventually, his tag-along partner was mentioned, but Raser simply dismissed it.

The control room was a high-tech marvel; all sorts of objects and buttons littered the panels all along the wall. Several miscellaneous aliens were stocked up around the walls and other platforms, constantly going over flows of information. A few other Saiyans were also in the room as well, and they gave him a slight bow as he walked by.

He reached an open panel and smashed the buttons, bringing up a picture of Zarbon. He seemed distracted, but upon noticing the caller, he frowned.

"You certainly took awhile on that purge. What kept you so?" he asked smugly.

Raser growled. "It's none of your business. But Yaelion's purge is complete. I believe I get my resting period now." Raser smirked. For every purging mission that a warrior completed, he'd get around five or so days for recuperation, and since he had barely wasted any energy during the purge, he'd get to spend those days off training. "I'll be at Vegeta, GOODBYE Zarbon." Raser growled before abruptly disconnecting Zarbon.

Someone grabbed his attention and Raser turned around. It was another soldier, blue and quite frankly, disgusting. "Hey, I heard you have a girl in your new pod that's unconscious. Whatcha keepin' her for?" he snickered.

"Watch yourself Vasq; I wouldn't be prodding around with stuff that doesn't belong to you."

Vasq turned around and addressed some of the others. "Ya here that guys? The Saiyan's protective of his new girl!" This caused several other soldiers to laugh as well. He brought his attention back to Raser. "So, is she some sex slave or something?" he whispered, then laughed loudly when Raser blushed but pushed him away.

"She's a goddamn Saiyan. I picked her up, and now she's on her way to meet our King." He smirked when Vasq frowned. "Yah, so you know what? That means hands off my cargo, or else you die."

"I'd love to see the day when you can actually back that up." Vasq stalked away. Yes, Raser didn't have much of a chance to win against Vasq, not when his power level was 4,000 below his. Still, if Raser got beat up enough in the near future, he'd show Vasq what for.

Waiting until Vasq and his group had left; the Saiyan returned his attention to his panel. He pressed several buttons and after a couple seconds, a visual of King Vegeta popped up. Raser bowed, and then stood back upright.

"Ah, I see you're done already. You did take the girl with you, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course mi lord. She's under a sedative gas in my other pod to keep her from freaking out. If you wish, I could begin to calculate how old she is." Raser offered.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You may, if it bothers you, but we have people here that have more than enough time to devote to that tedious work here."

Raser nodded. "I will let them deal with it then. I shall be seeing you shortly then." He bowed again, and Vegeta cut off communication.

Raser was almost back to his pod when he remembered that he had still to grab Pensi armor and a scouter, so he quickly diverted his path to the nearest equipment room and picked up a chest piece with the appropriate undergarments, gloves, and boots tucked neatly inside. On his way out, the scouters were lined up neatly in a machine, and he simply popped one out.

Outside of his pod, he jumped over to adjacent landing zones until he reached Pensi's. He used his scouter like keys and opened the door up and simply tossed in her new clothes, then shut the door quickly. He could smell how strong the sedative gas was and coughed; he considered about lowering the dosage. She'd have to wake up sooner or later to change out of her Yaelion clothes and into her Saiyan armor.

He jumped back over to his own pod and climbed in, then set the destination for planet Vegeta. After a brief consolation with the controller, the two pods shot back off into space. Several minutes in flight, he tapped into Pensi's pod and stopped the release of the sedatives. He brought up a screen of video feed from her pod and simply waited, staring off literally in space.

Eventually, movement in Pensi's pod drew his attention. She was weary eyed and apparently confused. He turned on the communication, and addressed her.

"Pensi. It's me." He stated, and watched as she whirled around looking for him until she realized that he was on the monitor next to her.

"Where am I?" she asked. She fidgeted in her pod and set the armor to the ground.

"_We_ are in deep space, in transit to our home planet." Raser put emphasis on 'we'. "I can't have someone of your caliber looking like trash, so change into the cloths I picked up for you in your pod." He demanded.

Pensi simply stared at him. "Wait… we're in space? But…" she looked outside of her pod for the first time and started to whimper.

"Oh be quiet, there's nothing to freak out about. We're in some of the highest technological devices built for the Royal Squad for the Saiyans." Pensi couldn't quite hear what he mumbled after that. "Look, give us another five hours and we'll be home. Just, change into your new armor so you don't look like trash."

Pensi stared at Raser. "What's wrong with my clothes!"

Raser didn't budge and shot it down. "I won't have a returnee looking like a scurvy trash heap, you hear me? Now get going, change."

"B-but-" she was interrupted when the monitor powered down. She cautiously peered out of her pod and saw Raser's pod flying ahead of her.

"I'll lock your panel so in case you goof up and fall over and hit something, you screw anything up." Raser's voice etched in the air. She noticed that a small red light was still on from when the video was rolling. "Tell me when you're done, so I can tell you about our history." He fell silent, and her pod suddenly turned dark. Each and every light besides four or five lights turned off.

Pensi struggled to remove her Yaelion garb and shifted uncomfortably in the Saiyan armor as soon as she shoved her head through the flexible armor. It was painfully difficult to get her tail through the hole made for it as she never had that much experience with material such as this.

"I… I am done here." She stammered, and the monitor of Raser's pod flickered back on. "It's too tight…" she mumbled.

"You're going to need to get used to this armor. This is the military, so you don't get a choice to like this armor. It'll protect you, so that'll be good enough." He paused, seemingly lost his train of thought. "Alright, I suppose I can tell you about our history now…"

It had only taken an hour and a half to recount their history before he went silent. The last topic was how Frieza had essentially enslaved them and recruited them by force as mercenaries. Purging planets with known life and then selling them, adding on top to other planets that Frieza wanted as well. Their missions were two-fold with Frieza, but they had their newborn children take over hostile forces. Pensi's roots were probably that she was sent as a child to take over Yaelion but for some reason failed and grew up in their society.

On the monitor, Raser yawned. "I suppose that'll do. If I lacked in any detail, King Vegeta or rather, any of our historians will be willing to be obliged to answer questions. As such, I'm taking a nap until I get some food." Raser quickly ended the feed Pensi was getting.

Pensi sighed and got into as much of a comfortable position with the armor on while as not to agitate her tail. She flipped the side of her armor spikes and saw that they did flex quite easily. She sighed again as she wondered how she'd keep up with her new life.

At the end of the flight, she could see a planet slowly coming in closer. It was similar to Yaelion, bright blue with large brown masses splotched with large green spots. This was the planet Vegeta, as her space pod informed her, and they had only minutes until they'd be landing. She wasn't certain how she'd handle meeting her real family if they were a bunch of bloodthirsty brutes, but since she didn't have a family any more – Pensi clutched her hands at this – then she wanted some family over another.

They at last touched down on landing zone similar to the base they had just landed on. Pensi opened the door of her pod and stepped out, taking in the scenery. It was high-tech, but it also looked rather rustic at the same time. She turned around when she heard Raser's pod door open, and she was genuinely surprised. For once, Raser's killer features were dulled down and as he stretched, he actually looked normal. Well, as normal as he could get. Three Saiyans approached the two, and they bowed to Raser, who acknowledged them, then motioned for her to follow them.

The two were brought to a large hall, with long tables stretching a good portion across the room, where the other side of the room was occupied with cooking meats. Raser actually smiled when he headed over to one of the tables, meat already stacked around him. She was surprised, she was practically a glutton, but he had a massive amount of food around him, plates overflowing with various meats accompanied by an even greater amount of sauces. Hidden amongst them were other various foods, but in due time they covered by more plates. On the other side of the table, a similar meal was being prepared.

Several people were busy attending to Raser until he looked back and looked at her questioningly. He motioned to the food, then made a confused face. "Why aren't you eating? You're Saiyan, so you don't have to hold back on eating until you're full anymore." He pointed at his stockpile of food he still had accumulating. "Take a seat beside me, King Vegeta will be here shortly and he'll eat with us." He said, taking a seat in the center of the mass of meat.

Raser waited patiently, although his stomach protested, for Vegeta to arrive. Eventually he arrived with a small battalion of Saiyans accompanying him. He dismissed him for his time with Raser.

"Greetings, Raser." The King smiled. He was short, but the height of his hair easily made up for it. He also had a beard grown, which didn't help the overwhelming aura of authority he emitted. He had a massive widow's peak and sharp features.

Raser quickly stood up and bowed to him, motioning her to do the same. Pensi followed suit, but not as quickly as Raser. "So, this is the Saiyan girl you picked up." He looked over her body. "Hm. I didn't think you'd manage to get her to get in our armor so quickly." He observed.

"She did it on her own. I thought I was going to have to strip her myself and dress her, but it turns out she was more compliant than I thought." The two laughed, but Pensi only blushed angrily.

"Hmm…" he paused, continuing to memorize her body. "I think she's about your age. Three and a half… maybe a little younger. I can't imagine who her father was… she doesn't have many traits that I'm aware of. At least, no families that have a power level as high as 14,000 or near it that I'm aware of. I'll just have someone do a search for any children sent off."

"Maybe we can have her age determined as well? I mean, as far we know, this could be her prime… as bad as that tells me." Raser laughed. "To have your prime to be your teenager years! Ahaha!" Raser broke into hysterics.

Shortly after, King Vegeta joined in as well. "Alright, I think that's enough talk for now, I'm certain that you're hungry, and I am as well. To our fight!" he raised up a chunk of meat affixed to a bone. Raser returned with a similar gesture and yelled out "To the fight!" It looked completely comical to Pensi, but she entered her meal as well, albeit with more grace than the two other Saiyans, who tore into the meat at a frightening pace.

Eventually, after what seemed would completely fill up the two Saiyans, a large crowd started to grow in the hall as well, but mostly off in their own groups. They still took the time to address the king though and look at Pensi with a look of warm surprise. She had barely registered the fact that there were now several bowls of soups and the sort, along with a few more stacks of roasted meat that had returned to the two more experienced Saiyan's tables. She dropped her spoon in shock but recovered quickly as she became competitive with the two other Saiyans. King Vegeta and Raser looked at her in surprise as she stepped up her efforts to eat and resisted the urge to laugh.

After the large meal finally ended, Raser stretched and gave a content smirk. He had something like a drunken humor about him now, and Pensi could only wonder how only simple food could- _Wait… I feel a little faint…_

Vegeta looked at Pensi with a bemused look. "Hey, Raser, I think she actually couldn't take the food we have… don't she look a little out of it?" He shoved Raser in the side.

He brought his attention to Pensi and nodded. "Well, it didn't look like the area she was in was well developed, so I doubt that she was used to food that had a little bit of a _kick_ to it." He laughed. When Pensi gave the two a strange look, Raser decided to fill her in. "As you probably could tell, male Saiyans tend to have a _LOT_ to eat, and the better the food, the more we have. As soon as we're about a year old, children can choose to have the meats that have a bit of an alcoholic side to them." He shrugged. "It's normally not that strong, like if someone without the need for food like we do had some, they wouldn't feel a thing, but in the amounts we eat, that's a helluva lot of toxins running through us." He smiled, but Pensi looked shocked.

"P-poison! There's poison in this food?" she gasped.

Vegeta looked even more amused. "Sure is. You don't seem to be a fighter, so I'll give you even basic knowledge of Saiyans… if we're beat up, physically, it doesn't matter how, we grow stronger. This is a weak poison that we developed that acts like a good alcohol, but at the same time, extremely weakens our Ki abilities and corrodes our muscles. A nice nap in a rejuvenation tank and you're good to go. A nice power up of around 25 to 150 to your power level as well."

"She's probably not used to Dust… she'll be hitting the floor in no time… you know, if I was any more of a bastard, I'd probably let it happen too." Raser laughed. "Excuse me mi lord, I shall be back within minutes," he said, wrapping Pensi's arm around his neck and lifting her up. "And don't you dare start desert without me you hear!" he laughed as he walked out.

Pensi, even though she was starting to become delirious, was in awe of how much of a back flip personality Raser was now showing. She wasn't able to move on her own anymore, but it was surprising that Raser was able to move and carry her at the same time. He wasn't even paying much attention to her as he walked up to a room filled with large tanks of strange, clear-blue liquids. He tapped a medicinal soldier on his back and he bowed. Pensi couldn't hear what was going on anymore, she realized. Their mouths were moving but they were obviously joking around.

The doctor opened one of the containers and he put a breath mask that wrapped around her head while she was stripped of her armor and clothes. She couldn't quite feel it, but the doctor gave Raser a small blade which he used to cut her in the sides, allowing her blood to flow down her sides. She felt her face grow hot as he stared at her naked body, but then he addressed the doctor, gave an exaggerated spin, and left.

The doctor's face quickly became solemn and bored again as he left to a panel that rested nearby the tank she was in. She tried to get up, but noticed the clear blue liquid flood her chamber. It was numbingly blissful in the tank as soon the liquid reached her hips, and she finally fell asleep as soon as the liquid reached the cuts in her waist.

Raser shook his head as he walked down the hall, Dust making his head just a bit uncoordinated, but he made it back to Vegeta in no time flat.

Vegeta nodded to him and the two took a seat at another table. The two chattered about various things until Vegeta grew serious.

"Raser… that technique that you use… I want you to teach it to my son."

"The technique that I use…? You mean the Galick Gun?" Raser looked thoughtful. "I only use that as a last-ditch effort if I ever find myself in a bad situation."

"That doesn't matter; my son has watched you practice it and wants to learn it himself."

"It's a difficult technique to learn, but sure… maybe after I sleep this Dust off, I'll go see the Prince."

"As you will then, Raser. He's a persistent little devil, but you'll have to knock 'im around a little to get the results you want." Vegeta shook hands with Raser and he left the king to remain in the hall.

Raser nearly tripped over himself as he left the hall, but recovered with a small flip and continued on his way back to the rejuvenation tanks that he had previously visited. The doctor was rather surprised when he returned, but then simply shrugged it off when he started to undress himself and cut himself in the waist a few times.

"It's just Dust doctor, so I'll probably just sleep it off. Don't wake me up as I'm training the Prince tomorrow. Wake the girl whenever the Dust leaves her system, escort her to my room for the night, I won't be needing it."

"As you wish, Lord Raser." The doctor bowed and began the flow of the healing liquids. Only until the liquid completely filled the tank did Raser slip off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, that was chapter two... no action, but I think that it went well enough. So now we have the origin of the Galick Gun... well... rather, we learned who originally taught Prince Vegeta it, but we don't know who taught Raser the technique... and I'm not certain we ever will... but I'll consider dedicating something to that.

Anyways, don't forget to review!


	3. Training during down time

**AN:** Well, I've been trying to keep an update a day, but since I now have a job, it looks like that's going to be difficult to do. I have work in the near future a lot, so I'll only be able to write during my free school hours and after my shifts end. I got this Sunday off, but I don't think I'll get on to do anything.

Anyways, enjoy the next part, and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Raser awoke in his tank annoyed. Completely unclothed, the Saiyan knocked on the glass of the tank, alerting the new doctor that was currently on shift. He nodded and drained his tank. Raser opened the door and climbed out, dripping wet looking around.<p>

He checked the tank next to him, the one where he had placed Pensi and found that she was already moved. He crossed his arms and his tail wrapped around his waist. Then he looked towards the doctor and found a cocky, even smaller version of King Vegeta: Prince Vegeta.

He looked amused at seeing his new instructor wandering around naked. On the other hand, Raser looked ticked off at how knowing the Prince was acting. He angrily tossed on armor and picked up a scouter.

He walked over to the Prince, his height overwhelming the little kid's, but he simply looked up and frowned. "Good Morning to you too."

Raser scowled. Why did he have to assume he was going to teach the Prince? That was the only real reason of annoyance, but like with everything else, his Saiyan blood was eager to rough him up. "Come, Prince. You're going to be learning a special move… hopefully you get it today, but there's always tomorrow as well." He smirked, but didn't let the Prince see it.

The training ring that Vegeta had prepared him was nice and spacious, giving ample room to clash their beam attacks if the Prince should learn it quickly. There were also various targets hovering in the air, occasionally dashing the side before floating back.

Raser crossed his arms. "Alright, demonstrate. Show me the strongest Ki blast you can muster."

The Prince merely smirked as he powered up, then let loose a large ball of Ki that slammed into one of the drones floating in the air. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that the drone was still in place, albeit a large dent where the blast presumably hit.

"That'll do." Raser dismissed. He scanned with his scouter, and found that the power level of the blast that the drone took was around 11,000. That'd be good enough to begin training the Prince. "Alright, this time, send a Ki blast that ricochets off all of them twice." He demanded.

The Prince complied, sending a small blast of Ki bouncing off the drones, but near the end his control started to slip, and the ball of Ki hurtled towards Raser. In the last second, he bounced the ball off of his wrist, and it dissipated.

"Well, I guess we know what you have to do first, don't we? You need control for the Galick Gun, as it's a very malleable technique that that be modified to the situation. Control your Ki more, and try again. I'll tell you when it'll be sufficient. While you're doing that, I'll be right back." Raser dismissed the Prince, who growled but nevertheless did what he was told.

Raser walked down the hallway, taking a series of turns that would have made a visitor lost in seconds. Eventually, he took an elevator down and arrived in a set of smaller hallways, each with a door every few feet from each other, which had a brickwork appearance. It was cool down here, but Raser simply continued to walk until he reached one end of the hallway. The door here was a bit more decorated.

Raser opened the door and recognized his room by heart. It was devoid of color, and there were no windows. A small electric light hung in the middle of the room, but it was off. To the right of Raser were a row of around five suits of new armor and their respective garb. On Raser's left, a plump cot sat on the ground. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he made the outline of Pensi in his bed.

He closed the door behind him, then shook Pensi awake. She woke up with a start, but realized where she was. Well, she didn't have the exact knowledge of where she was, because she was half asleep and her head pounded when she was lead here. However, she was quick to notice that she still wasn't wearing any clothes, and quickly pulled up the bed sheets.

"Get out!" she roared.

Raser flinched, but when Pensi wrapped the sheets around herself and fired off a couple weak Ki blasts at him, he jumped out of the room. "Fine, fine, I see how you are in the mornings." He grumbled. "I'll leave a scouter for you outside, just come to Training Ring 42." He said, leaving as quickly as he entered.

When he returned to Prince Vegeta, he was panting. However, he had sent a Ki ball flying around, and it was hitting each of the drones nonstop. He straightened up when he noticed that Raser returned and grinned confidently.

"How's that?" He asked, diverting his attention from the Ki blast. Even so, the ball kept moving and didn't miss a target.

"Good, good!" Raser smiled. "Now try it with three." His face turned solemn in an instant.

A face of defeat wrecked Vegeta's smirk. "Wait, three? But I…!"

Raser crossed his arms. "Well, you think you can pull one off now? Well, I'd like to see you try."

He motioned for the Prince to move towards him, but the Prince was hesitant. In the end, he reluctantly went to Raser's side and mirrored Raser's positions and movements. Raser occasionally had to help position the boy's body so that the right flow of Ki could reach the vital parts of the beam.

"All right, try doing it." Raser ordered.

A twitch of anger flashed at him from Prince Vegeta, but his hands started to glow reddish-purple. Following Raser's movements, he released the Ki and an unstable beam of reddish energy shot out of his hands, but it bulged and waned until the beam doubled back on itself and collapsed.

"But how? I'm the Prince of… This should be easy for me!" he growled to no one in particular.

Unnoticed by neither Prince Vegeta nor Raser, Pensi slipped in and took a seat watching the two train. Raser walked away from the Prince annoyed, and assumed the same position he had just been in. "GALICK GUN!" he screamed out, with a greenish-blue aura of Ki around him shooting into a green beam that blasted into the side of the building.

Raser looked back at the Prince. "That's how it's done. Now, as for what I mean by how it's very malleable with other techniques…" he practically slapped the air. "This is Galick Aftershock." The space hit by the Galick Gun exploded again, causing a small-scale teal explosion. "And the Double Galick Gun…" He turned around, and shot two more beams from both of his hands, however they shot into the air as there wasn't a wall to intercept the attack. "And last but not least… well… let's just say that you can use this technique while in our Oozaru form as well."

Later the day, when the sun had set above the sky and a sliver of a moon replaced the sun, Raser had finished his training with Prince Vegeta. The boy had potential, but at the moment he couldn't control all three Ki blasts at once, which was vital if he wanted to produce an attack that wouldn't make him look like a fool.

He sighed and uncurled his tail from his waist and watched it as he waved it about. "So even people like you tend to watch their tails." Pensi said, coming from behind him.

"You're a lot less homesick than I thought you'd be. Must be nice." He laughed weakly.

"You don't seem like someone who gets homesick. Aren't all about the success of the mission? Kill everything in your path kind of guy?"

"I'm a person too… albeit a violent one." He laughed again. "You'd be perfect for purging and the like if you'd just get used to killing in mass. I think it's your only flaw." He finished, crossing his arms.

For some reason, Pensi's face fell. "Is that really what you think?"

He nodded. "You'd be perfect if only you'd kill." The two sat staring at the crescent moon in silence. "Well, we'll get over that little thing during our next mission."

"You sounded like… it wasn't good?"

"Following Frieza's orders are never good… just entertaining. I'll kill that bastard one of these days; drag me to hell and I'll kill him there."

More silence. Pensi merely wanted to sit in the moonlight in peace with Raser, but he stood up and started to pace. She could _feel_ his Ki rising rapidly, but he wasn't doing anything about it. It settled down within minutes.

"You're free to take my room if you want, I'm leaving." His personality seemed to take the same 180-degree change back to when he was on Yaelion. His aura flared around him before he shot off into the air.

Pensi stared after him as his trail of Ki slowly faded. She sighed and laid herself on the ground while watching the mesmerizing moon. Her own tail twitched rapidly so she unwrapped it from her waist, a recent habit she learned from the other Saiyans, and toyed around with it. If she was honest enough, she would chased after Raser and followed after him demanding to know more about herself, but she didn't know whether she wanted to or not. Especially when he mentioned Oozaru with the Prince.

That's when she noticed a bright light shooting in the sky. She quickly did a double take and realized that it was a space pod leaving the planet. Her green tinted scouter started to beep loudly, so she fiddled with it and saw that it was Raser. It wasn't a call, just a quickly message. It read: "I'm going off-planet. I don't want anyone to follow me, not even you. If anyone asks, say Ares." It didn't make an ounce of sense to her, so she decided to meet with Vegeta.

"Umm… Sir?" she didn't know exactly how to address him, but he seemed tolerant enough.

"What is it?"

"It's Raser… he just left randomly, and he sent me a message on my scouter… it said he's going to… erm…" she looked back at the message. "Ares?" She looked at Vegeta expectantly.

However, his face was shadowed over and he hunched over. "He wont be back for awhile. I will… prepare for when he comes back." Vegeta got up and left, not even sparing Pensi another thought.

"Prepare? Prepare for what? Where did he go?" she called out after him, but she acquired no reply.

_Screw the Prince; screw the King… now my blood comes first. I have to go… there…_

The pod headed towards a planet named Ares. The pod was flashing a warning to steer clear of the planet, but Raser simply stared ahead not even registering the danger. Luckily, Vegeta was near Ares, so it didn't take long to plummet into Ares. His scouter automatically scanned the area and found several signatures around the 18,000 range.

He climbed out of the scouter and covered it with brush before searching out an area with a one of the inhabitants. They were named the Saiyan's Dragons as a pun on their natural name, Draigons, because they truly were incredibly powerful. Of course, no normal Saiyan could compete with them, but since they weren't that technically advanced, they didn't have the same reputation as the Saiyans.

In reality, they looked very similar to Saiyans however they had several key differences. They had no tail, but they easily made up for the transforming factor. Saiyan's Draigons were practically the opposites of Saiyans, during the day, _any_ day where the sun was not obstructed by clouds, they could transform into large, winged reptiles. Hence their nickname as Dragons.

Fortunately, whenever they weren't transformed, their maximum power level was around 15,000, but once they had transformed, it tripled, nearly even quadrupling to around 60,000 or even higher to around 100,000. Truly, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Raser anticipated everything about his training this time around, and landed on the side of Ares that just experienced sunset. The forest that he landed in was directly next to a large makeshift wooden outpost. There were about five males there, all keeping a lookout for potential threat. Fires were set out around the outpost so they could see out farther.

"Hello boys. Out on guard duty?" Raser jumped into the air and floated directly in their line of sight. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to kill you off." He looked up in the sky, but found that the moon was just a sliver off from being full. His face fell a bit, but his confident demeanor stayed.

"A… A Saiyan!"

"You're certainly bright, aren't you?" Raser lifted his hand and shot a blast of energy in the one who had responded directly in the face. He stumbled back with smoke shrouding his face.

"Get 'im!"

Raser's scouter went off in an instant detecting a power level behind him. He barely managed to dodge a blow when the next one came at his face. He flew back and recovered, then jumped back in, holding off two of them at once. He could already feel that the guards were overpowering him, so he set the Ki around him to expand explosively. In the cloud of dust and smoke that now covered all of them, Raser had the advantage. The outline of his enemy was highlighted on his scouter, giving him ample time to knee one in the stomach and smash his fists against his neck, sending him hurtling the ground.

Unfortunately by now the other had gotten wise and cleared the smoke by small bursts of their own Ki, revealing the fog of war. Two of the Draigons teamed up against Raser, giving the other two to settle themselves. Before Raser could react, one of the two punched him in his face hard enough to disorientate him, while the second kicked him under his legs, making him lose balance and fall. The first kicked him in the back, sending him shooting straight up where a third caught him and smashed him back down to the ground.

Raser crumpled to the ground in pain, but this wasn't enough to eliminate him and he still had _several_ tricks left up his sleeve.

"Well, he's still alive. I wonder if they've actually gotten serious… attacking at night, those bastards." Three of them stood over Raser, one of them kicked him over. _Perfect. Now's my chance!_

Raser smiled, then jumped up and delivered powerful blows to two of the Draigons that were on his left and his right. The last one stunned at Raser's recovery, received a kick with both of Raser's feet to his face and used him to jump back. While upside down, he charged his green aura into a Galick Gun and fired.

Raser smirked. He had thoroughly charred the one he had kicked, but the two had managed to jump out of the way. But at the look of the burnt body, he was only knocked out. _Damn bastards are pretty resilient._

Raser lost his train of thought completely when he was struck in the back of the head. He couldn't even think before one of the remaining four kicked him in the chest, leaving and audible crack. The Saiyan rolled over, thoroughly stunned. He was kicked in the side and lost his breath as he rolled over several times. He stopped face up, leaving him to stare at the nearly full moon. If only he had the time to make his own moon… wait… he could distract them with afterimages until he was able to make one.

The Saiyan staggered to his feet, but eyed the Draigons with pure anger. Outside of his own afterimage, he had jumped up to several other places, leaving copies of himself to appear when the next image was torn apart. He landed finally on the top of a cliff and created the necessary energy from his Ki to create his fake moon.

His opposition eyed the apparition wearily. At this rate, he'd have more than enough time to create his moon, so he set his afterimage simply stare down the Draigons. When he had enough energy, he set his plan in motion. The Draigons also appeared to have finished debating as well and had started fighting with his afterimages, still unaware that-

"The monkey thought he could trick us." Raser's tail was grabbed, quite roughly to be precise, and he was forced to lock away the energy. "Aw, look how much his tail effects him! I can play him like a rag doll!" One of the guards laughed as he threw Raser by his tail. Raser tried to recover, but his brain was still trying to recover from his tail being pulled, which allowed the same guard to grab him by the throat. He also placed hand on Raser's tail to prevent him from moving.

"Aw, come on… it's no fun when you grab their tails… you're cheating!" one of the other guards protested.

"Yeah, come on, let the poor thing go, he ain't a danger without the moon being full."

"Those things are crafty though, just look at what he did to Alzo."

"You guys are soft. Come on, it's fun! I'll even let you guys have a go!" the guard holding onto him yanked his tail, rewarding him with a yelp of pain from Raser.

"Ya know, I don't think I wouldn't mind that! Hey, maybe we can keep this one, keep him like a fun play toy!" one of the younger guards cheered. "Toss him here!"

The guard complied, throwing Raser by his tail, where the other grabbed him out of mid-air by his tail. _Damn you! This hurts like a son of a bitch you bastards!_

"Aw, look at the monkey, he don't like it when we toss him like that!" The guards broke out in laughter. Raser was slowly coming out of it though, and gave the guard holding him a sudden punch in his face. It didn't seem to hurt him much, and his scouter wouldn't give him much information since it was knocked off near the start of the battle.

"That's not being a good sport kiddy." The guard kneed him in the stomach so hard that Raser's armor cracked apart and he coughed up blood.

"Mmm… I think you might have broke him there… how hard did you hit him?"

Out of the corner of Raser's eye, he could see the guard rub the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I mean, what if he tried to do that to one of the kids, eh? It could've left a small bruise!" That caused a massive roar of laughter. Raser grit his teeth and coughed up more blood.

He'd come over to Ares under the hope that he'd only get beat up badly, but being captured wasn't going to go over well. He'd have to break out quickly, but if he struggled more than the chances of them cutting his tail off were raised remarkably.

"Hm… come to think of it, it's almost the full moon, ain't it? You think we should fix him?" _BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE REFERENCE ME TO SOME PET!_

With a sudden flash of energy, Raser's Ki shot up again and blasted the guard off of him. He swiveled back to his normal bearings and sent a Galick Gun practically in pointblank range.

Two of the other guards came up to restrain him, but Raser sent his Ki to explosively ignite, causing a destructive wave to cover him. The two rushed straight into it and ended up caught up in the second explosion, which followed the first.

After that, with his Ki exhausted from his beating, Raser blacked and fell to the ground unconscious. The two guards that were still in a relatively good condition circled him and one picked him up by his tail while the other two attended to their injured comrades.

"I want people looking after him now!" Vegeta roared. Even his son seemed taken aback at how worked up is father was getting.

"He went to Ares _again_! My god, what a workaholic. He needs to quell his blood a little more if he's that desperate for a fight." One of the many soldiers in the room muttered.

"Father, isn't Ares…?"

"Yes… the home world of the Draigons." Vegeta nodded.

"Umm… Dragons? Like, fire breathing dragons? With wings?" Pensi asked. She had a naturally naïve looking face, but her current expression only made it worse.

Vegeta looked mildly amused. "That's the picture one thinks when hearing about a Draigon. No, that's not their normal form. What you're thinking of is like our Oozaru form. They look exactly like Saiyans, but unlike us, they work on sunlight and transform into winged reptiles. They're actually quite reptilian when you get a chance to look at them up close." Vegeta explained further. "And they don't even breathe fire. They work with Ki on the same level as us, so it's just false legend."

A look of sudden shock crossed over Pensi's face. "Wait, Draigons are real?"

Most of the soldiers in the room gave her the classic wow-she's-pretty-slow-isn't-she? look. Pensi looked at them blankly as they went back to work. Vegeta and his son sighed.

"Let me guess, back on the world you were picked up on, there were folktale legends of fire breathing lizards, right? Back in the old days, back when the Saiyan race was at the mercy of the Tuffles… no wait, that's even further back then that. I'd say about seven hundred or so years before the Saiyans were dropped off into the custody of a small Tuffle race." He paused, letting the sheer change in time soak in. "Draigons were used as mindless battle machines on almost every planet in existence in the past as an attempt to wipe out life. It backfired miserably because mature Draigons are very territorial and tend to kill each other before the native species."

"But if they have a planet to themselves…"

"Yes, they've overcome that, at least it appears so. And now Raser's hit their nest up."

"He's come back from them before." Vegeta's son scoffed. "He isn't worthy of being my teacher if he can't defeat a Draigon or two." Vegeta looked at his son in surprise.

Clearly, he wanted to amuse him. "Oh, he'll come back alright, bloody, bruised, and broken, but he'll come back."

Pensi's hands clasped together on her chest, staring at a projection of the planet Ares that Raser had gone to. _Don't come back too hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, that's the latest part... I'll have to split the chapters in half now... or something like that. Like, chapter four will have a Raser side and then the fifth chapter will be like the Pensi side of chapter four. It'll be complicated, but it'll work out, trust me. Anyways, check out my profile for some of the main characters I have up there now. Two characters aren't even in the story yet, so it's a bit of a spoiler.****

Once again, don't forget to review!**_  
><em>**


	4. Ares: First Encounter

**AN:** Sorry about the long gap in chapters. I've rather busy with life lately, and therefore I've lost a lot of time for writing. Besides, I needed to work on the plot of BTG a little more.

Anyways, now since chapter four is up, forget the delay and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Raser woke up by a blinding ray of sun hitting his eyes. He had a migraine and his hand went to try to relieve it immediately. His vision was still blurry, but even then he didn't like what he saw. He rubbed his a little and found that he was locked up in a cage in public.<p>

He was slowly becoming more aware as several Draigons were crowding around him, most of them being children with a single adult standing over them. Raser was tempted to blast off one of their heads but found that he couldn't muster up any energy. He shuddered a bit, but nevertheless gave the Draigons an angry scowl.

"It doesn't seem very nice." "Is it really a Saiyan? Can I touch it?" "It has a tail… I want to pull it!" "Hey, let's see if we can dump out its water!"

Raser tried to sit upright, but his chest opposed the movement bitterly. That's when he noticed that his sternum was most likely shattered. He tried to breath deeply to make sure, and sure enough, he was plunged into pain.

"Is it hurt?" "Come on, don't crowd it, it might panic." "But teacher! I was only trying to grab its tail!"

With an enormous effort, Raser rolled over onto his back, causing a bunch of oo's and ah's from his spectators. The sun was now completely in view. He couldn't escape now, not even if he wanted to. He could feel his anger seethe as much as it wanted to, but his energy wouldn't boil up as well.

His breath was shallow, and he was having trouble concentrating. It wasn't the pain it was… a collar? Weakly, Raser's hands fumbled around his neck, finding a thin metal collar connected to a bundle of wires that wrapped under the cage. He concentrated a bit and found that there was a weak electric current flowing through it. Probably the reason he couldn't concentrate and his Ki wouldn't gather.

"Alright, I think that's enough now, we're heading back." "No! Five more minutes!" "Hey, I managed to touch his tail and it wiggled like crazy!" "No way! I wanna touch it too!" "You two have to wash your hands-"

Raser drowned out the pointless banter and tucked his tail away only to find that it wasn't moving. He groaned, realizing that even his tail had been snapped. He could still transform, but he wasn't certain if the Draigons were smart enough to realize that or not. His head was starting to clear as the group of children left, but there was still the current of electricity flowing in his head. There was still a chance to get out and return from his training-session-gone-bad, but it was still a night away.

"Well, well, the monkey's awake." Raser recognized the Draigon that had approached him as one of the guards from the night before, if that was only the duration of time. "You have perfect timing. Guess what's tonight?" the guard smirked, and Raser tried miserably to question him.

"Let me guess… some sort of… sacrificial night? Heh, you'll need to… Kill me underground if you… want to do that…" Raser gasped out.

"Wrong. It's a festival night tonight. And you'll be an attraction!" he crossed his arms and laughed.

"Fool, it'll be a full moon, in case you forgot." Raser laughed now.

"Not quite… It's supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight, and the festival starts just as soon as the moon hits the shadow. No full moon for you."

Raser looked back in dismay. _Wait… my own moon! I'll just create one in their darkest hour… literally… and I'll get my payback. _Despite himself, Raser smirked in the guard's face.

"Just try me."

The festival wasn't very spectacular. For such a strong race that had once been a plague across the galaxy, the species had settled down quite a bit. When Raser was brought back up, the moon was already partially shaded red from the shadow of Ares. For a couple long hours, while he was writhing in pain, the festival-goers were examining him, amongst other things that he never got the chance to find out himself. There was constantly a kid around him, poking at his tail, unaware that doing so caused him great pain. There also appeared to be other exhibitions on his scale as well, but he was constantly surrounded so he couldn't investigate.

In once instance, the slightly recovered Saiyan had stood up and leaned against the bars of his cage, only to have some child pull on his broken tail. As soon as he let go, Raser fell to the ground, writhing and cursing up a storm. That led to his cage keepers to send a large dose of electricity running through him, causing him to practically white out, but it was just beyond that point where he stayed conscious.

When the moon was starting to become completely red, the natives began to start lighting off fireworks. He head exploded every time a firework went off, and Raser was getting quite irate. The idea of starting his plan now got to his head, but he'd wait. Revenge was always more satisfactory when it hit where it hurt the most.

"When did you get here?" A girl's voice asked from the now deserted area.

Raser pushed himself quickly to see the source of it and found a girl, not even two years old, in a cage like his. _Don't tell me she's a Saiyan as well!_ He panted, but made certain that he wasn't on his tail when he got comfortable. He observed her, noticing that she had a tail, but a large portion of it was cut off.

"Last night? I don't know. I'm breaking free though." Raser growled, looking out into the smoke covered sky. The fireworks were still going off, but not at the same pace as before. It seemed as if they had plenty of fireworks to spare, and were going to set them off all night.

Raser coughed up blood when he tried to stand up again, and fell back to the ground. "What happened to you? You're so hurt…" the girl observed.

"I'm a Saiyan. This is nothing."

"I am too…" _She knows her background? When the hell did she arrive here? And why does she look like she isn't in pain?_

"How long have you been here?" He asked casually.

"Awhile… I don't know."

"You're coming with me when I go Oozaru?"

It was evident that her tail was cut recently and probably every time the full moon decided to show. "Oozaru?"

"How often do they cut your tail off?"

"Almost every time there's a full moon. They said it was another one of their rituals." The girl admitted.

"How interesting… Looks like they're still afraid of our Oozaru form. Alright girl… within the hour I'll show you why they always cut your tail off." Raser laughed with a touch of mania.

After a few more minutes in silence, Raser gripped the electric cord that was attached to his collar. It shocked him in an attempt to free itself his grasp, but in the end, he managed to rip it off. Once the electric current had stopped flowing through him, he could finally concentrate again. He was even to determine the directions again and motioned to the girl.

"You there. You know what direction is south, right?" The girl shook her head, so Raser pointed in that direction. "I'm going to break out now. I've figured out their flow of fireworks: in a few minutes, they'll start to go haywire again, and when that happens I'll create a moon that I can use. You go south until you reach a small crater that has an unnatural amount of foliage on it. Underneath it is a large pod, and I want you to climb in it. Wait until I get there." Raser instructed. The girl took all of it in silently.

Raser's arm started to glow white, and when the fireworks indeed sped up, a small ball of light shot into the air. The girl's eyes immediately glued themselves to it as it flew higher into the air. Immediately Raser was filled with strength. Before he lost himself in the transformation process, he shot a quick beam of energy at the lock, but it nearly took out half the cage.

The girl stared at where the steel bars were once pinned, but then looked at Raser. He was convulsing rapidly and his eyes were rolled back. That's when she noticed that he had fur growing all over him. In a couple of seconds, his body doubled its size, and again and again, until She was forced to jump back in the massive transformation taking place in front of her.

The cracked and damaged armor that he had been wearing grew to the same size as he did, and for a moment, when the massive monkey sat on the ground completely still, she realized that the other Saiyan had indeed just transformed into the giant monkey. His tail twitched, moving as if it wasn't broken at all. Then, a deep growl started to vibrate in the air followed by a roar that shook the young girl's heart.

He pounded his chest a few times, a ball of energy forming in his mouth and he fired it, completely obliterating a trio of buildings that were once standing proudly. The Oozaru laughed. Even the girl realized that it was laughing.

"Girl, I thought I told you to get to my pod." A deep voice thundered from Raser. She nodded and quickly flew off in a southern direction.

The fireworks had stopped, and now a large group of guards had arrived to take out the Saiyan. However, they weren't expecting to be facing the Oozaru, and were annihilated completely. As he destroyed the land, Raser couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's the matter you bastards? Can't take my heat? Thought you could cage me up? Ahahaha! I'll destroy you all!" The Oozaru laughed insanely as he tore the village and outskirts completely apart.

He noticed one of the children that had teased him hours before lying on the ground, beyond petrified. Raser chuckled and picked the Draigon up by her feet then flipped her around so she was back upright and clenched her in his fist.

"Tell me, Draigon, you thought I was amusing? I'll show you what's amusing!" Raser laughed. He grasped her with only his index finger and his thumb and used his other hand to pick apart her delicate legs. With one of her ankles in his grasp, he twisted it and was rewarded with a shriek of pain. "See? Isn't that amusing?"

A beam that would ordinarily have been powerful slammed into his fur. Raser turned around annoyed with the Draigon girl in hand to find the guard he had burnt the other night standing on the ground and looking at the Oozaru with a defiant stare. The Oozaru simply laughed and smashed the man with his foot and sent another beam of energy through the destroyed town.

He returned his attention to the Draigon he was holding and considered her. She was crying now, not that he had expected differently, and continued where he left off. He took her other ankle and snapped it was well. Then the Oozaru snapped both of the Draigon's twig-like arms and simply tossed her up into the air to land somewhere in the wreckage while the monkey laughed.

As a last ditch effort to see if anyone was waiting, the monkey simply sat on the ground, waiting for any slow warriors to the scene, but none came. Raser knew that once he let his transformation go, he'd have to travel back to his pod on foot if he couldn't manage flight with his poor condition. So instead of heading to his pod he went back to the outpost that he had destroyed previously to find no signs of life.

Fortunately, it seemed like _everyone_ was at their little festival, so Raser searched around the outpost looking for his fallen scouter. Hopefully it would still be in one piece and functional. To his delight, the moronic Draigons hadn't bothered to pick it up and it was still relatively near where the battle began, and the glint was shining at Raser directly from his artificial moon. Before he destroyed the moon, Raser snapped off a branch roughly the same size as his Saiyan form and rubbed off the smaller branches to create a walking stick.

Just to spite the Draigons, Raser sent a large blast of energy into the center of the city, causing another large explosion. With a snicker, he destroyed his moon and felt the rush of power fall apart and his body quickly returned to normal. Along with the change came the pain, but it was more tolerable as Raser's conditioning had more of a chance to work its magic. Using his new walking stick as support, Raser bent over and picked up his scouter, blowing dust out of it and setting it carefully on his ear.

He pressed a few buttons and his scouter connected with his pod. Instantly an arrow towards his pod lit up on his screen, and an alert telling him that something had invaded it. He ignored it and opened a communication line with his pod. "Girl, you're inside my pod, right?"

"What…? Where are you?"

She wasn't used to such high technology. She was probably dumped here when she was a year old or there was an accident when she was sent off for a mission. "I'm on my way. Just don't touch anything and wait for me in the pod." Raser ordered.

After finding his scouter it didn't take long to find his pod again. The foliage had been disturbed, but for the most part it seemed as if the girl had simply squeezed through the branches. Raser growled as he used his remaining strength to make a path to his own pod. He slammed his fist against the panel, causing the door to flutter open. He had startled the girl, so he grabbed her by the ragged cloth she was allowed to wear and pulled her out, climbing in himself.

The girl had a confused look, wondering what she was supposed to do. Raser motioned at her to return inside the pod with an annoyed expression. This was going to be difficult squeezing both of them in there without causing him an endless amount of agony, but Raser managed to create enough space in the pod for the girl to sit next to him. _When I get back, I'm getting a more spacious model._ Raser thought irately.

"Destination: Vegeta." Raser commanded with a scowl. The pod lurched up, causing the girl to loose balance and she compensated by pressing herself against his chest. His broken chest. She quickly pulled off him as he coughed up blood and growled at her. "Damn it, watch what you're doing in here." He snarled at her.

She apologized as the pod lurched again as it left the atmosphere. Raser got to work on the panel to get in contact with the landing base on Vegeta. He was already granted a landing platform, which didn't surprise him, but he was also granted a healing tank as well. Well, that'd be good enough for him, but he didn't know about the girl… maybe she had some sort of poison coursing through her? Or maybe she had several injuries that weren't in view.

He didn't know her name. "Hey, girl." She flinched, probably thinking that she had aggravated an injury again. "What's your name? You still remember that much?" She shook her head. _Great… well, she's definitely a Saiyan… someone should have her records somewhere._

"I didn't have a name. When I was born, my mother was killed." _Born!_ A look of dark terror slapped Raser.

"You did not just say _born_, did you?" she nodded. "Oh…. Okay then…" Raser habitually crossed his arms, then flinched when he felt the pain. "Born on Ares?" he muttered to himself.

This would be the second Saiyan that he picked up in a row on his leave. If this girl was born on Ares, then that meant that there could be an array of possibilities of how she came to be there. A captured mother Saiyan training there like he was, or there could be a group of his kind kept as pets or the like. If that was the case, it didn't bode well.

"So… you need a name, and I can't just keep calling you girl…" in response, she looked at him with an unfamiliar look in her eyes. "So I suppose-" He grunted as he leaned forward to open a line with Vegeta. "I'll just call my King."

There was a couple more seconds of silence as two rotating moons revolving around each other until they slid into one and a picture of Vegeta appeared. He looked busy, so Raser went immediately to the point.

"Ah, Raser. You left for Ares again. How badly are you injured?"

"I'll be fine with the usual. But I've picked up _another_ Saiyan. Not even two years old. Cut tail, probably has been cut every full moon." With his good hand, he brushed aside various bits of the cloth she wore. "But other than that she doesn't have any serious wounds. Might be poisoned though, you can never tell."

Vegeta took all of it in without saying a word. "Alright, there's another tank being prepared. Pensi is going to be at your pod to help you to your rejuvenation tank, but a large squadron has been ordered by that pink bastard to seize various planets."

"I can handle that much. I can't take on another power level that's higher than mine for awhile though, I had to resort to my Oozaru form to escape."

"Escape?"

"Long story short, their village is no more."

"Oh, about the other Saiyan… what's her power level?"

"Oh… I didn't have my scouter at the time so… one second." Raser picked his scouter off the ledge where it was kept and directed it at the unnamed girl. It flashed through a series of numbers before settling on one. The number on the scouter silenced him. The girl cocked her head at him confused.

"Well, what does the scouter say about her power level?" Vegeta asked.

"I-it's… two." Raser stuttered.

An amused laugh escaped Vegeta. "Only two? Well… that's a bit of a let down. Probably a low-class warrior that got way off track."

Raser pressed the button several times, all of them focusing on the girl. "It's consistent. Hm. That doesn't make sense though; she was able to maintain flight earlier, and the speed she averaged as she left wasn't to laugh at. Maybe this scouter got fried."

"Well, I doubt that it's much higher than 7,000." Vegeta guessed. Raser nodded in agreement. "We'll do a better test here.

"Oh, and if you could, give one of the surgeons a list of injuries you have now. I'll toss the line now. Good bye, Raser." The line was cut off, then was replaced with a purple alien with a elongated skull wearing casual medical garb.

"Alright, let's see… my sternum is decimated, and I have no idea how many ribs are broken. I think my left arm got smashed at some point, and my tail is snapped as well. That's all that really concerns me." He listed off casually.

The alien gave him a look of bewilderment, but then slowly dismissed it. He was used to working with Saiyans after all. "Yeah, doesn't look like anything serious. That'll be all." He said, and the line cut off again.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as the pod continued its trip home. "So tell me girl, are there any other Saiyans on Ares?"

She was silent as if contemplating her answer. "There was one… and he promised that he'd rescue me too, but wound up leaving me alone with those things." She murmured bitterly. Then she looked up to Raser. "You aren't going to leave me too!"

Raser shifted slightly. "You tell me. We're both in a cramped space pod returning to our home world. We're Saiyans, so I don't know who let you down, but we have to stick together." Raser managed to summon up a half-smile.

"I'll hold you to that." She said, leaning over Raser and hugging him, forgetting about his broken sternum. Raser gasped in pain and shoved her off.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he breathed. "If you must hug, do it when it doesn't kill me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> to clear something up here, there will _not_ be a new character introduced every chapter. At best there's only two more characters left, and those won't be introduced for a bit.

Again, 1 Saiyan year = 5 Earth years


	5. History

**AN:** Okay, so before I begin, I must apologize on the incredibly late and prolonged update. My muse has abandoned me, and I haven't been able to work out much through my writers block. Not to mention that this Chapter is still rather short. Not to mention it's not even in the current timeline, as it'll get around to saying.

This chapter will introduce Kouyou, a Saiyan that'll play a part in the (far) future.

* * *

><p>The sky is covered with dark clouds, littered with falling sparks. Lightning flickers between the clouds over a huge, yet ruined city. Buildings that act as torches are spread throughout the city, giving light to the figures that run through the streets.<p>

The figures are actually Saiyans, running through the streets in battle, trying to outmaneuver their opposition. Occasionally, a large explosion will detonate in the background, to stir up another group to battle.

One Saiyan, just over four years old, sits on a building next to a small fire, eating his rations. He has shorter hair, but it's black, one of the trademarks of his race. His tail swings about freely as it takes note of shifting wind currents.

Another Saiyan, much older than him, approached him. "Captain Kouyou. We're being forced to fall back. You need to either help retreat or push the lines back."

"Tch. Damn Frieza and his impulses. If it wasn't for his damn race, than we'd never be caught up in things like this." Kouyou complained.

"But Captain…"

"Alright, I'm going to the battlefield. Just… go do whatever." Kouyou ordered. An erratic black aura with red edges ignited around the Saiyan as he shot off into the night sky.

Kouyou's scouter went off, directing him to a group of Saiyans that were already badly injured and were being pressed back by the Osirius militia. They were powerful amongst the galaxy's warriors, and Frieza wished to recruit them. It was proving to be more of a difficult task than the Saiyans had thought it would be.

A stray energy beam nearly clipped Kouyou's side, but he made a last second dodge. There was fighting everywhere here so he'd have to start paying more attention. Better than that, he dropped to the ground to stay out of sight.

The Osirians were highly adept warriors that could pick out their target in the dead of night in dense foliage. Their bodies were practically energy generators, and their bodies reflected that by their physique. Even the scrawny Osirians could deal out a punch that could cause a crater the size of a large lake. However, despite their show, their power levels were nearly matching the Saiyans, if not averaging slightly above the latter.

Kouyou walked through the rubble with grace. Even the falling debris couldn't touch him as he dodged everything until he found the new split in the forces. There were Saiyans hiding behind large rocks, but occasionally an energy blast or beam blasted over from one side or the other.

He took a step out into the dusty air and cracked his fists while his Ki glowed around him creating a black aura. "Alright, let's get down to business.

"Alright, Captain Kouyou's here!" A small round of cheers broke through the side of soldiers nearest him. "Let's pound them in the dust!"

Kouyou leaped into the air, two waves of beams cutting into the ground on their enemy's side, which caused a large spray of energy to burst out along the fracture of the two forces. Kouyou didn't bother to take cover; he merely slapped away the incoming beams of Ki.

"Alright scum, let's see you dance…"

The sky was pouring down rain now, long after the skirmish ended. Kouyou sat on a dead Osirian as if it were a chair with a thick stem of a plant burning in his mouth. It was like a local depressant, and it certainly did work well to calm the Saiyan down.

Black Ki flared around his forefinger as he lit up another stem of the plant and breathed in.

"It's a bad habit, those things." Kouyou looked up and found himself in the presence of royalty. Immediately he stood up and saluted him, him being Raser.

"No need for that crap. We're equals here, on the battlefield." Raser sat down, taking his scouter off.

"These guys are pretty damn persistent aren't they?"

Raser nodded. "Makes me wonder why Frieza didn't just send Zarbon to deal with these… things."

Kouyou crossed his arms and shook his head. "Why would he do that, when he has us to use as an exterminator army?"

Raser laughed. "That's true, that's true, and if these things were any stronger, he'd probably just go ugly and scare them to death." The two Saiyans laughed.

"Lord Raser! What are you doing here?" A random soldier asked from across the resting zone.

"I'm fighting, duh!" Raser waved him off, taking out his share of food for the night.

"It just seems so strange, doesn't it? I mean, it's hard to believe that you're three already." Kouyou thought aloud.

"I hear that. Not even a few days ago I was sparring with King Vegeta himself."

"Hah, I remember when your talent was first found. You were just a kid then, not even one. Your power level was what, 6,400? A kid that can take out the entire lower class… That was something."

The scene turned bright as the clouds over Osirius burst apart, revealing two harsh, blue suns. The temperature increased dramatically within seconds, revealing a sandy background around the large city the Saiyans were entrenched in. Even the water that had accumulated had evaporated within minutes.

"I _hate_ this planet!" Raser complained. "It should have a little more warning with changes like these." He added, crossing his arms.

Kouyou laughed. "It'll throw you off for a few days. You'll be fine."

"Why don't we just go Oozaru and be done with this race? It'd make things so much easier." Raser complained.

Kouyou's face darkened. "You mean to not even give the Osirians a chance for surrender?"

Raser went off, oblivious to the change in Kouyou. "They didn't appear to give us a chance to surrender a few times. We should pay the favor back." He finished, crossing his arms.

With his eyes hooded over by his shadow, Kouyou walked a few steps away, taking a long drag on the stem before incinerating it completely. He didn't turn back to face Raser, but continued to talk to him.

"The favor, huh…?" Kouyou asked despondently.

Fast-Forward two weeks. The Saiyans and Osirian's fight has gone little to nowhere, and both sides have tired to the extreme. However, the fighting doesn't stop as the beleaguered forces continue to slam the other side with vicious assaults. The Saiyans would have won long ago, but one factor had changed. One factor that would ensure the victory of one of the species and create a blood-hatred that, would last for a decade.

Wiping blood from his mouth, Raser scowled at Kouyou. "Why?"

"We're bloody Saiyans! We're not Frieza's slaves!" Kouyou glowered.

"Then why the hell did you abandon us? You aren't a traitor, or you wouldn't have made it this far with us! Why don't you just come out to our side and tell the others that you're still on our side!" Raser ranted.

Kouyou waved his arms, looking desperate. "Look at yourself! Do you even see yourself when you're fighting these people? You're monsters!"

"Monsters? Monsters! We're Saiyans- you're Saiyan! How can you call us monsters?"

"…"

"You take pleasure in it just as much as we do!"

"Not when it comes to killing those that aren't in the fight! What happened to the band of children that the soldiers captured? They were executed for fun!"

"They were Osirian! They had just as much power to fight us as their parents! If we left them alone, they would have rebelled!"

"So you just kill them?"

"What else do we do? This is war, Kouyou, if you don't remember! My Lord sent us here to purge a powerful planet, and that's what we're doing!"

"Then you can do it without my help… No… Rather… You'll have to fight me first!" Kouyou's black Ki flared around him.

"Don't do this Kouyou! I'll even use your technique against you if I must" Raser warned, sending his Ki flaring out.

Both of the Saiyan's scouters went off, scanning their wearer's opposition. "You're stronger than what I remembered. War has certainly increased your strength."

"My power level is 10,000 now! I might be less powerful than you, but I still can defeat you!" Raser growled.

"GLORY CANNON!" Two beams of deep scarlet left the two Saiyan's hands and collided, creating a small ball of red, yellow, and green hews. Electricity crackled between the beams, while black and white lightning jumped around the two warriors.

"I won't let you betray us!" Raser shouted.

"I won't let you betray your pride as a living being!" Kouyou roared back.

The younger Saiyan, despite his best efforts, began to have his power push its limits, and the ball depicting the area of collision flowed closer towards him.

"I won't forget his, Kouyou! If I survive, I _will_ hunt you down!" Raser screamed, sending the ball of energy back towards Kouyou. However, even the small burst wasn't enough and began to draw nearer to Raser.

"It won't do you any good. This is the end of your fighting, here and now-"

"I'm afraid I've been lying to you then… I'm not done yet!" Raser smirked, a fresh wave of power running through the warrior. "I haven't been using all of my power yet… and what's more…"

"You still cannot take me down! My strength exceeds Dodoria if I push myself there!"

"I've put my own twist to our little technique… It's called the Double Glory Cannon!" Raser's free hand glowed red before sending another copy of the beam in his other hand at Kouyou. He, in response, widened his single beam to adjust to the new threat.

"So… you're growing this quickly… You certainly do have potential…"

"Potential? Potential for what?"

Kouyou's mouth lipped something that Raser couldn't make out, and after another push from Kouyou; his beam won out and surrounded Raser's body in the resulting collision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Actually, forgot to mention something. If we agree that while there isn't any set-in-stone history before Bardock fights Frieza, then can we consider this pseudo-canon? Just think of how Raser uses both the Galic Gun and the Glory Cannon. Might come up with something.

Anyways, pardon the lateness and lack of length, but good things tend to come in small packages. Don't forget to review~~


	6. The Ginyu Force

**AN:** Ah, I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I've had... several personal issues come up that made me neglect writing, so that's the reason for the delay. Anyways, when these... problems start to settle down, I'll see to it that I continue this and /Revival. Don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

><p>A blast of energy shattered the glass of the rejuvenation tank, bursting out the liquids within, even warping the tank itself as the pulse of energy expanded. Raser dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. The memory was still fresh in his mind again, and he could feel his power level rise as he focused on the thoughts.<p>

"R-Raser!" Pensi's voice shook him out of his trance of memories, and he looked up.

Wiping off some of the liquids off of him, he stood up straight and clenched his fist, feeling the new power coursing through him. He wasn't aware of the blush that immediately struck Pensi's face deep scarlet as he turned to face her.

"What? You're looking at me like I'm a Saibaman." He said nonchalantly.

Pensi pointed at him, dropping her eyes to the side and stuttered, "Y-you… aren't…"

Raser finally seemed to register the fact that he was in his nude. He stretched, then wandered around and found clothes that seemed unnatural to his origin. Elegant robes decorated with a blood-red symbol.

"If we're going to be on the same team together, you're going to have to get used to that kind of thing." Raser laughed, before leading her out of the chamber room.

Raser eventually led them both to a secluded hall, decorated in various golden, silver, and other shiny objects. There was a large door with similar décor that had eight guards, all dressed in silver armor with bands of cloth holding rows of daggers with a single strap holding a large sword to their backs. They saluted when Raser approached, and he nodded to them back.

"Lord Raser, welcome back." One of the guards greeted. The doors were opened and the inside of the room was revealed.

Trophies of various kinds littered the walls and even floating around on the ceilings. They ranged from pieces of metal to heads, even moving to an entire space-pod, which was stuffed neatly in a corner.

"What is this room?"

"Trophy room." Raser replied, after a moment of silence.

Pensi's eyes scanned the room until she found a large, rather plump bed. "Why's there a bed here if it's a trophy room?"

Raser considered it for a moment, then laughed. "For certain trophies, of course!" He watched Pensi's reaction to when she caught on to what he was mentioning and laughed aloud when her faced turned an even deeper shade of red. "I'm just kidding. This is my… 'Royal' room. I never use it, because I prefer the barracks. For a pampered girl like you though, I suppose you can use this room."

Pensi was taken aback from his offer. "But… I'm not royalty, are you sure that-"

Raser interrupted her and continued. "Because I'm technical royalty, I can do some stuff on my own. This room is now for your use. I'll tell the guards on the outside, and I'll be off. Oh, but do be careful of the spiked head in the corner: it still likes to bite on occasion." Raser quickly left the room, leaving Pensi to the room by herself.

After the situation was explained to the guards, they saluted in acknowledgement and continued as if nothing happened. Raser had gone back to the dining hall to speak with Vegeta, who had quite conveniently been expecting him.

"A trip to Osirius? You're crazy… If you wanted somebody to beat you up, there's several people here who-"

"Vegeta, you know as well as I do that only _he_ had the power do beat me up that much. Besides, soldiers here know that I'm their higher-up, they won't put in to the brink of death like the Osirians will."

"What, you want Zarbon to beat you up next?"

"I'd love to see him try it now. I feel like I can take down even a couple members of the Ginyu

Force!"

"The best you can do is put up a match against Casein."

"You're making their weakest member on par with me? Come on…" Raser growled, scanning the room for a soldier with a scouter. "You there!" he called out to a soldier that was just returning from duty. He walked over and bowed. "What is my power level?"

The soldier pressed a button on his scouter, and several lights flickered on it before it came down to one solid number. "It's… 20,500. You've increased your power level yet again Lord Raser."

Raser simply waved him off then. "That's enough to kill… well…"

Vegeta smirked. "Not even the new recruit Dodoria, huh?"

"Pink, fat bastard has a power level of 22,000… I can't believe Frieza chose something like him to be his bodyguard. One of these days that pink thing is going to be killed, I can feel it."

"It won't be any day soon, if it does happen." There was a brief pause in the exchange. "We've found him." Raser looked up, not quite certain what Vegeta was talking about. "Kouyou's been found."

A dark smile lit Raser's face. "That was faster than last time. Where is he?

"In the asteroid belt around Frieza planet #46. Conveniently, that's where Frieza has ordered you to go. Guess he remembers your squabble with him."

"Why would he be on one of _Frieza's_ planets?" Raser asked. "I mean, that's got to be on of the dumbest things that he's done within the last year."

"Frieza believes he's up to something. You won't be going alone as well. I'll let Frieza fill you in on the rest."

"Oh, what the hell happened to my five day break?"

"You took a day on Osirius, and you've been out cold for three and a half days. That means-"

Raser interrupted. "I'm getting cut short a half day! What the hell? Tch, damn… whatever he is."

Vegeta laughed. "Anyways, I wouldn't keep Frieza waiting, as much as I hate the guy. That little one you picked up already has a pod and scouter, but I've made certain that no one has given her a name yet."

Raser rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, a name… Namari?"

"Am I her? I don't want to be called Namari, that's for sure." Vegeta smirked, but then sent Raser off.

The halls were tense, now that Raser had begun to put things together. He continued his way to the communications room, but as soon as he entered, several people looked at him in hushed anticipation. Clearly, whatever happened wasn't good.

Opening a channel directly to Frieza, the Saiyan did a half bow. "Lord Frieza." He spat out.

"You'll do a full bow whenever you address me, Saiyan." The tyrant scolded irately.

Raser scowled, but continued. "You called for me?"

"Ah, yes, I did. Tch… you see, a Saiyan traitor that you seem to know quite well has created a small problem for me." Frieza started.

"Your deserter has managed to desecrate my base and kill my personnel. What's more is that he apparently has increased his power level within the last year, to the point that you're not going to planet #46 alone. The Ginyu Force will be with you as well, so I don't want to hear any excuses for failure.

"Kouyou's the reason that we lost several key planets in my brother's domain too, and because of him, he embarrassed me in front of my brother. Now, if you fail, then you all will _cease. To. Exist. _You understand?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Good. Now, go. Now. The Ginyu Force will meet you en route to #46."

The channel was cut, and Raser was now aware that half of the people in the room were crowding around him. As soon as they realized themselves that they were looking, they quickly snapped out of their curiosity and got back to what they were doing.

Raser sighed and abandoned his robes as soon as he found the nearest equipment room. As he finished pulling on his gloves, the girl he had picked up entered the room.

"Oh, well, if it isn't someone that I was actually looking forward to meet."

The girl looked at him in delightful confusion. "What is it?"

"Remember when I said that I'd give you a name?" He asked, and the girl nodded. "How about Namari?"

"I…"

"Alright, I'll have to think up something else-"

"I like it!"

"That was easier than I thought." Before Raser knew it, he was caught in the girl's grasp, with her tightly winding her arms around his stomach. There was a pause as she stayed like that for a second. "Uh… what are you doing?"

Namari looked at Raser with a shocked expression. "Don't tell me you don't know what a hug is?"

"No… we don't really do that unless it's a mate…" Raser dropped his eyes to the side.

"You need to get out more." Namari scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I do that every day. I just happen to blow up everything while I'm out."

The two continued their conversation as they headed towards the pod platforms. When the two arrived, Pensi was standing by a trio of pods waiting on a single platform. Raser's scouter confirmed that the pods were his, Namari's, and Pensi's, and all three were prepared to take off.

"I wasn't aware that she was coming along." Pensi noted.

Raser half smirked then diverted his eyes. "Her name's Namari now. And yes, she's going. So are you, because I have to get you used to missions."

Pensi pointed at Namari. "Why does she have to go though? Her power level is only 2. Come on, you don't honestly think that she'll be useful do you?"

Raser lifted his hands in the air defensively. "Hey, hey, it's not like she'll be fighting. Hell, I probably won't have any fights myself. The damn Ginyu Force'll be taking care of that much."

"Ginyu Force?" Namari and Pensi asked in unison.

Raser opened his pod, and motioned for the two others to do the same. "I'll tell you on the way there." He climbed in and shut the door behind him. In seconds, the others had joined him, and the three pods shot off.

"All right… the Ginyu Force…" Raser paused, thinking of a way to begin to describe them. "To be frank, they're Frieza's top fighting force. Their power levels are insane, and whenever Frieza wants something done right for sure, he sends them out.

"They're a bunch of idiots the last time I checked though. Their current leader, Ginyu, is a freak of nature that can change bodies at will. He's the biggest threat, because if he feels as if he's too beat to keep with his body, he'll just change with an enemy or an ally. I heard that his current body was once one of his allies before he became the leader of the Ginyu Force.

"Then there's Burter. He has the nickname 'The Blue Hurricane' and prides himself on being the fastest being in the universe. I personally think it's a load of bull, but the blue guy is pretty fast.

"And we have his counterpart, Jeice. The two go hand in hand, while Burter is tall and blue, Jeice is short and red. He has an accent, if I recall correctly. He's not as strong as Burter though. He specializes in Ki and energy control… I think I beat him in control though, just not his strength.

"Now is Chedda, a huge guy with a large orange beard. The guy's practically famous on his own, because he was one of Frieza's top soldiers before he was accepted to the Ginyu Force. The guy's a dumbbell though, I swear.

"And lastly, their weakest member is a short little runt by the name of Casein. I can't remember how many times Ginyu has had to replace this spot on the team… but apparently, he thinks it's necessary. The guy isn't even that special, if not for that fact that he has a rather high power level." Raser paused, trying to think of anything he missed.

"Oh, and those guys like to make a _lot_ of poses."

A silence of sheer idiocy fell upon the group of three when he mentioned that. It didn't take long before he continued. "I guess Ginyu does that crap for team morale. I heard that Frieza's brother also has an elite squad that likes to do the same thing… I wonder if they know each other."

Pensi's face popped up on his screen. "So wait, if your power level is…?"

"20,500."

"Then… what's Ginyu's power level?"

"Let's see… if he hasn't made a body change recently, then it should be around 120,000."

"120,000- You're joking, right?"

Raser was silent.

"Oh god… well… that's… not a very good sign."

"This would be Raser?" A familiar voice filtered through.

"This would be… Ginyu! Well, you're faster than I thought you were going to be." Raser commented.

"We're right behind you now, so we'll take the lead formation." Outside of the pods in space, the five spheres overtook the three in the front, and the eight continued in flight. "I'll only give you one chance to talk to Kouyou. If he was smart, he'd come quietly, but something tells me that he's going to be difficult." Ginyu thought aloud.

"You know that Frieza doesn't exactly trust Kouyou, right? Any Saiyan that gets to be on scale with the Ginyu Force, he starts to get worried. That's why I'm coming along, right? Is this a test mission to see if I'd be good for the Ginyu Force?" Raser asked. Thanking his luck, the two others had yet to break a sound.

"A part of the Ginyu Force? In a way, but it's just to see if you have any power in you. All the slots are filled up." Ginyu said. There was silence for a moment, but then he came back on. "Your two friends you have with you… One with a power level of 14,000, and the other with… 2? Why did you even bring that one along?"

"I'll get that one used to various things before I begin training her… besides," Raser paused, cutting the two other pods under his control from communication. "I found that one on Osirius. There's no way that she could have survived there with a power level of 2."

Ginyu considered what he was saying, but wanted to make sure. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"You know how certain freak accidents or strange species have the power to alter their power levels? Take Frieza for instance. He can control the amount of energy he uses, right? Or else every single time he killed one of his officers, he'd destroy the planet he was on." Raser let that point sink in.

"Go on."

"I think it might be possible to hide your power level as well."

"It's not unheard of. Chedda, can't you do the same?"

A deep voice spoke up. "Not me, no, but I have fought ones with the same ability the Saiyan speaks of."

"Ah, that's just bloomin' great. She could be hiding a real nice package of power in 'er." Jeice commented. _He does have an accent. Go figure._

"Alright, carry on men." Ginyu continued speaking with Raser. "Say this is the case. What kind of power level do you think she might have?"

"No one knows. The scouter can only pick up 2, each and every time we've tried. I guess that means even your up-to-date and advanced scouters only hit 2 as well."

The pods continued their way, but now a small planet with twin rings orbiting around the planet like a large 'X' slowly grew larger. The pods increased their speed as they approached to make the trip shorter.

"You'd better be right… If Kouyou decides to get out of hand, then it might not be good." Ginyu said slowly and solemnly.


	7. Kouyou,  Frieza's Betrayer

Eight lights hit the scanner of the base in the system. In the outside window, which was speckled with blood, the same sight could be seen approaching the very place. The room in question had large bloodstains and charred plates of twisted metal. Kouyou stood at the window, staring down his hunters and gauging their power levels by his senses alone, for he wore no Scouter.

Kouyou stretched his arms and walked off to the take-off platforms, not sparing any thoughts towards the warriors that no doubt had come for him. He climbed in his pod and closed the doors as soon as he picked up his few possessions. His own pod shot off away from the planet, however, the other eight pods dogged him down.

"This energy… it feels familiar… along with the Ginyu Force?" Kouyou grunted. "Well, I guess that means he's made it rather far in his ranks then. Still, I never knew that Ginyu would have extended his team for eight members. This could be bad."

"That's him, don't let him get away!" Ginyu ordered.

"Where do you think he's going, Captain?" Jeice asked, messing with various controls.

Ginyu thought for a second. "He's heading into Cooler's territory. Maybe he works for him now?"

"No," Raser interrupted the Ginyu Force's conversation. "I don't think he would have joined Cooler instead… he has a vendetta for Frieza's family too."

"Hey, Burter, I bet you two packs of gum that Kouyou's working for Cooler now." Jeice whispered in the background. "You're on, but if I win, I want a whole bag!" was his reply.

"Why would he take refuge in Cooler's space then?" Ginyu asked.

"He probably has something there. Maybe an unclaimed planet or two that he uses as hideouts. Hell, he's been drifting for a Saiyan year, it could be possible."

The eight pods were slowly catching up with Kouyou's pod, and the eight of them fell to a concentrated silence. Raser's eyes narrowed when an hour later, a barren desert world came into view, and before the impact of the ground, Kouyou's pod smashed into the sand, causing a huge explosion of sand to kick up. The eight other pods touched down as well, although they managed to slow a little before touching the ground.

Albeit a desert planet, it was colder than what one would expect. The winds on the planet chilled the Saiyans and the Ginyu Force alike, however, two of the eight had no problems with the cold: Casein and Namari.

"Where the hell did he land at? This damn frozen sand is really-Damnit! Some got in my eyes!" Jeice screeched and rubbed his eyes frantically.

"Jeice, straighten up and deal with it. We're on a serious mission now." Ginyu commanded. At once, Jeice managed to scrap the grains of sand out and stood at attention. "Everyone, Scouters out and find the deserter."

Everyone, including Namari and Pensi, did as he commanded. The sound of several Scouters going off at once filled the frozen air, and it wasn't until a minute later when they picked up a lone power source in the distance.

The eight shot off into the air in the general area, kicking up huge whirlwinds of sand flying everywhere. Eventually, they reached a small mountain range where the source of the power originated.

"Burter." Ginyu looked at the member in question, and continued. "Scout the area, and be back within three minutes sharp."

Burter disappeared in a flash after a quick "Yes, Sir." and left the now group of seven waiting. The Scouters still showed that the power source was originating from nearby in the mountains, but there were no visible signs of what was causing it. Two minutes later, Burter returned, looking confused.

"Well, Burter?"

"There's nothing. No entrances inside the mountains." He revealed.

"Ginyu, we could just finish this all now and blow the mountain range." Raser offered.

Ginyu looked at Raser in an odd way, but nodded in the end. "It could liven things up around here."

Ginyu brought his hands close to his core, and two large purple spheres appeared. He shot his arms out forward, sending dozens upon dozens of large purple blasts hurtling into the mountains, causing large explosions whenever they hit. When the dust and sand cleared, flattened and ragged rocks were all that remained.

"There!" Casein shouted, pointing at a small hole inside of the rubble. When the eight quickly approached, several beams of energy sliced the air, dangerously close to the eight.

Raser backed up a bit and pushed Namari back gently in the chest. "It's about to get dangerous… Go back to the pods and wait." He ordered. Namari and Pensi looked at each other for a second before nodding and flying off back in the direction they came from.

In only a few seconds after the two left and the six had reformed into a new formation, several more beams of energy flew out again, but this time they were followed by Kouyou, lifting up into the air from the destroyed rubble. "You followed me all the way here into Cooler's territory, eh? Frieza must want me pretty badly for him to send the Ginyu Force after me." He chuckled.

Jeice glared at him, but Chedda spoke first. "It's been a long time, Kouyou. I never expected you to be a traitor to Frieza."

"It turns out that I didn't like his pointless killing. Maybe it turns out that it just may have been that Cooler could have arranged something for me. Of course, what that is doesn't concern you lot." It appeared as if Kouyou hadn't noticed Raser yet, so he decided to make his presence known.

"I bet it does, at least it should concern me." Raser crossed his arms, floating by Ginyu's side.

"Ah, Raser. It's been awhile. Last time we saw each other was on that backwater blue planet, right?"

Before responding, Raser flared his aura before pressing the button on his Scouter, showing that Kouyou was sporting a power level of 110,000. "You seem to have gotten stronger than the last time we've met too." He cocked his head. "What happened to make that happen?"

"You know, it turns out that Cooler ain't such a bad guy… for a demonic psychopath, that is. He didn't mind knocking me around at all." Kouyou responded, showing off a large flame of black aura.

"You let Cooler thrash you around? For what?"

Kouyou looked impatiently in the sky, but returned his eyes back to the Ginyu Force. "Now, now, that would be telling. You see… I have plans. Frieza just so happens to be first on my hit list right now."

"You plan on killing Frieza? You certainly have guts, but your power level isn't even close to Lord Frieza's." Ginyu smirked.

"Is it? I wonder. You know about our race, correct? In our past, once in a thousand years, a Saiyan of unknown decent will transcend power beyond imagination, and become what we know as a Super Saiyan." Kouyou spoke clearly.

Ginyu frowned. "That's nothing more than a mere fairy tale. A myth. Lord Frieza has said so himself. Besides, a Super Saiyan? I know of no Saiyan to reach such a spectacular power level that could even reach such a height. I might even go far to say that a Super Saiyan would have a power level of one million, as ridiculous as that sounds." He laughed, and the rest of the Ginyu force laughed with him.

Kouyou shook his head. "Raser, I know you've heard the legends. A Saiyan with power that can transcend all other warriors: I'm on the verge of becoming one of those warriors now!"

"There's no way you're a Super Saiyan. Even if you were, Lord Freiza's Power level can rise up to 530,000. You wouldn't be a match for him even if you tried." Chedda mocked.

Kouyou smirked. "I guess you don't know anything about power suppression, I take it. Normally, I'd indulge you, but I have a rather tight schedule."

Ginyu took a fighting stance. "You're not going anywhere, buddy. Frieza wants us to take you down, and that's what we've come here to do. I don't know what this power suppression is, but I still have a higher power level than you do." The Captain's Ki flared dramatic with purple sparks, but it didn't faze Kouyou in the slightest as the leader of the Ginyu Force reached his maximum power.

"Well, I say, this certainly has been fun. But I have plans to make, and you guys are in the way." Kouyou responded in an equal increase in Ki, and took his own stance, black Ki flaring around him.

The two fighters watched each other cautiously, observing each other's motions and changes in Ki with their Scouters. In an instant, both fighters vanished from sight and shockwaves rippled the sky as the fighters began to exchange blows. The ground shook as multiple blows began to shake the air. The onlookers of the battle were left in awe as they struggled to keep up with the two fighters' movements.

Meanwhile, on a spaceship drifting in space, a dark figure sat on a throne, staring out into a window. A blank desert planet with rapidly growing ice-caps was shining brightly into the room, and after the ship revolved mere fractions of an inch, light shone in on the figure, revealing a white and purple alien. Two smaller and decrepit aliens were lit up too, and they bowed to the one sitting on the throne.

"Lord Cooler. Cooler Planet 55 is ready to begin transmission." One of the two underlings stated.

Cooler sunk his chin into his hands as he leaned forward. "Are you certain that this will work?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "It appears to have been undamaged by Frieza's Forces' attack. It's still operating normally."

"Well then, get that Saiyan to hurry up. If this machine works, than I'll have something to taunt my little brother with." Cooler laughed.

"Lord Cooler, I highly recommend not doing this! You're trying to-" Cooler cut off his other minion by blasting him into oblivion.

"I know what I'm doing. My ancestor may have feared a Super Saiyan… But I do not." Cooler smirked. "This Saiyan hates my brother. I'll give him a good nightmare, then I'll kill this foolish myth once and for all, and take my rightful place as ruler of the universe." Cooler laughed darkly.

On the planet's surface, huge glaciers were forming as the fight between Ginyu and Kouyou continued. The invaders were forced to use their Scouters to put their pods into a hover-mode, so they wouldn't be trapped under the nearly unbreakable ice. Instead, the onlookers were forced to wait out the battle in the ever-falling temperatures.

"So… " Jeice whispered. "That Kouyou seems to be putting up more than a fight than the Cap'n was expecting."

Burter nodded. "It's not often that a fight against the Captain lasts this long."

"It won't last much longer. He's distracted." Chedda stated.

Raser shook his head. "Is he planning something? He's staying away from-" His words were interrupted by a particularly loud shattering as one of the two fighters was slammed into the continuously growing ice-cap. "-Erm… Staying away from that mountain range." He finished.

Overhead, Kouyou was breathing slightly heavier than normal. Several large sheets of ice shuffled around, and Ginyu emerged, smirking as he wiped the ice-turned-dust from his armor. The two auras were both crackling as they charged their Ki for several blasts. In mere seconds, the sky was alight with dozens upon dozens of small Ki blasts flying in the air and detonating when they came into contact with their opponent's Ki.

The fierce barrage of attacks took everyone aback. "This isn't right… Ginyu's Power Level should be much higher than Kouyou's…" Casein stammered. "Why are his attacks still on par with the Captain's?"

In an instant, Kouyou vanished from sight and reappeared behind Ginyu, black Ki ferociously blazing. Ginyu had only a second to exert Ki from his own body to push him away, but it was a moment too late. Kouyou had his palm to Ginyu's chest faster than he could react. The two Ki's reacted violently, and Ginyu was once again sent hurling through the air.

"Do you get it now, Ginyu? I said that I was becoming a Super Saiyan! Did you think you could possibly get in my way?" Kouyou smirked.

Instead of intimidation, Ginyu smirked back. "Oh really?" _The body of a Super Saiyan? If I could control that, than Lord Frieza would definitely praise us even more!_ "I'm afraid we're going to have to end this battle. If you're a threat to Lord Frieza, than it's the Ginyu Forces' job…" He said, exaggerating his statements with a pose, "To eliminate you!"

Kouyou laughed in hysterics. "Ah, man, you're certainly all that what you're hyped up to be." He pushed a couple buttons on his Scouter, and the ground began to shake. "…But like I said, I have places to go right now." The large ice-caps cracked and broke down as the ground continued to shake, and pieces began to fly through the air.

Raser grabbed Jeice by his shoulders. "I don't care what you guys do, but I can't afford to stay here. I have no idea what's going on, but it's not good." He said, then shot off into the air, back to the direction of their space pods.

Jeice only half-hearted reached out towards the retreating Saiyan. "H-Hey, wait… Mate… Burter, what's goin' on?" He asked.

The reptilian warrior crossed his arms. "It feels like something is moving." Burter shrugged his shoulders.

Kouyou suddenly shot off into the abyss of the hole he had created but several minutes ago. Ginyu seemed baffled by the rogue Saiyan's actions, but when the shaking grew more apparent, he seemed to realize something. He quickly rejoined the rest of his group, and began a quick role call. After that, he accessed the situation with the others.

"Chedda, I want you to stick here. Something coming out of that hole he made, and I want you to take care of it." Ginyu began. "Casein, make sure that Kouyou isn't able to escape. Jeice, follow me, we're going in after Kouyou. Burter, retrieve-" Ginyu started, but looked up as a trio of pods flew through the air.

"Boss?" Burter asked, waiting for his order.

Ginyu thought things over. "You'll come with me too. We'll follow that Saiyan down into that hole and find out what he's hiding down there."

The three Ginyu warriors flew off into the hole. For a minute, Chedda and Casein stood on guard, searching for any signs that Kouyou was escaping by a different method. In the sky, the three pods were steadily growing smaller as they hovered higher into the air. However, the Ginyu Forces that entered were hurriedly fleeing from the hole, scampering out and looking back in surprise. Then, a behemoth black and white ship broke open the ground even more.

The ship itself was a new technology, was all that Ginyu could determine, as even Frieza's flagship would be a small dot compared to the ship. It appeared to have no weaponry, and was only cylindrical shaped, so he figured that it must be built for speed. What Ginyu couldn't figure out what who had made it, or why.

In the sky, Raser looked down from his pod, as did Namari and Pensi, as the huge ship began to ascend after them. Taking control of the other two pods, Raser sent the three pods hurtling into the ship as it began to take off in an unlikely fast speed. The pods managed to breach the insides of the ship, where a mesh of metal covered the holes.

On the ground, shortly after recovering, the Ginyu Force were making their way back to their pods in pursuit of Kouyou's behemoth of a ship. However, even at the space pod's maximum speed, they were still falling behind short of the ship as it left the atmosphere and shot off into space.

Raser's pod door flipped open as he regained consciousness inside Kouyou's ship. He stepped out in a daze, but quickly shook it off as he checked on the other two Saiyans. They were still unconscious from the impact, and the dark lighting wasn't helping to stir them back up. However, just as he took off, Namari's pod door flipped open, and she staggered out.

"You're awake?" Raser asked, scanning the ship with his Scouter. "I don't know why, but I'm not picking up the Ginyu Force's power levels on board. I know the ship was accelerating, but not that quickly."

Namari looked through the darkness. "We're on his ship?"

Raser nodded. "Yes. I need to talk with Kouyou, for old time's sake. I'll see if I can forgive for betraying me depending on his answers."

After Raser opened up Pensi's pod and woke her up, the three Saiyans walked through the dimly lit ship. Eventually, Raser's Scouter was able to hack into the ship, and he downloaded a map. _Most probably, he's going to be in the control room or the bridge. Either way, it's near the front of the ship, so that's where we're going._

Kouyou sat down on a rather uncomfortable chair. He had seen three pods hit his ship, even breaking through the ship's shields. He hadn't seen which three of the eight had infiltrated his ship, but he had a feeling of who was in the group.

"Cooler, answer me." Kouyou demanded, speaking into his scouter.

"Last time I checked, you Saiyan scum, you were supposed to address me as _Lord_ Cooler." His voice echoed throughout the bridge.

Kouyou smirked. "Why are you preparing me to attack your brother?"

Cooler laughed. "If there really is such a thing as a Super Saiyan, like my ancestor has told us, than I will prove once and for all that I can control them, where my brother fails."

"Oh? And what if I decide to destroy you while I'm at it? I hate Frieza, but you're no better than he is." Kouyou talked back.

"Ah, ha ha ha! If you tried it, I'd just destroy you. No Saiyan, a Super Saiyan myth or not, can match up to my true power if I got serious." Cooler boasted. When Kouyou went silent, Cooler spoke his thoughts aloud. "That ship you're on is one a two way trip to the nearest galaxy. It's the only piece of metal powerful enough to endure the power necessary to send something to another galaxy other than our own."

Kouyou sighed. "Don't get into the technical details with me."

"You will not tell me what to do, I-" Kouyou cut off Cooler's transmission as the door to the bridge opened on its own…

…And one of the two he had expected to walk in on him was present. Raser looked at him accusingly and growled at him. The two female Saiyans that had been present with him earlier were also with him. His scouter picked the younger Saiyan's power level to be at 2, while the older female's to be at 14,000. Raser's power level was hovering right around 25,000. Kouyou smirked as the thoughts of them fighting against him holding back amused him.

"Well, I had expected Ginyu to show up with you as well, but instead I get two Saiyan girls. What're you trying to accomplish here?" Kouyou asked.

Raser glared at the other Saiyan. "I want to know. Why did you betray me?" He asked, feeling his Ki rise a small bit.

"Betray you? You think of that bastard Frieza as lowly as I do, right?" Kouyou responded.

Raser stiffened. "I only do those missions because if I don't, my pride will be shattered."

"Your pride? Pride in genocide? Pride in destroying entire lives, helpless and harmless lives that have done nothing to you?" Kouyou growled.

Raser extended his arms. "But you did the same as me as well! You had no problems until we were in the trenches! You even taught me that it was necessary!"

"You fool, people change!" Kouyou sighed. "Maybe I was wrong about you." He said, turning his back to the three Saiyans.

"Wrong about me? What's that supposed to mean?" Raser asked defensively.

"I defected from Frieza's Army because the war with the Osirians changed me. I realized, as our forces attacked the abandonment shelter that the war was actually over. Our side had one, but at that point, the world that was rebelling against Frieza had calmed. They'd build a new generation, and would be forced to serve Frieza just as our race had done.

"However, the sheer amount of forces that were non-Saiyan that Frieza himself had invested in the war that were lost irritated him. He just wanted that race out of the way so he could sell the planet anyways. When I heard this, I swore that I would stop the war. However, since you were there, I wanted to try to get you to see my reasoning, that you might have came with me, but you were blind.

"I wanted you to join me because you had potential. If you joined me, we'd defect together and go off to some distant world where we could train with each other, and become what Frieza feared: legendary Super Saiyans." Kouyou finished his speech by crossing his arms.

Raser looked startled. "Me? A Super Saiyan? That's far-fetched! My power level is only…"

"That's why I joined Cooler. He wanted to give his brother hell, so when he found me, he kept me in secret, continuously beating me to the brink of death and rejuvenating me. For years he did this, this is how I became so powerful. In fact, the only reason you guys were able to detect my presence was because I began going to other worlds to train my developing Ki."

Raser crossed his arms. "Like modeling it? What do you mean?"

Kouyou smirked and took off his scouter. "In my travels, I've learned that I don't need this." He said, applying pressure to the device. It detested the motion by sparkig, and finally broke in his grasp. "I've learned how to sense someone's Ki."

"You can sense Ki too? I thought I was the only one who could do that here!" Pensi said, admiringly.

Kouyou's face turned to revelation. "Where did you pick these two up from? That's an interesting genocide group…"

Raser grew annoyed. "They haven't killed anyone!" He paused. "Not yet, at least! They're still in training!"

Kouyou sighed. "Do you know where we're going?" He asked, closing one eye. Raser went silent. "We're going out of those tyrant's reaches. You can stop trying to act like your proud of your killing."

Raser pointed his fist at Kouyou. "W-what makes you think I'm ashamed of killing, huh? I do it for a living!" He laughed.

However, Kouyou went deadly silent. "'A Saiyan who can't fight, can't live.' If you lived to this motto, that girl with the power level of two there would be dead by your hands. When we sparred, I felt that you weren't really a natural killer."

"Shut up. You're lying. I kill because I take pleasure in it! I'm not soft like you are!" Raser fired back.

Kouyou raised his hands in defeat. "We'll see. If you don't change your mindset by the time this ship reaches its destination, you can go on committing genocide wherever you want."

Raser was about the make a scoffing remark, when the ship's internal lights flashed red and lurched to a stop. He inadvertently bit his tongue when the ship finally pushed backwards as it came to a complete stop, and pounded angrily on the floor.

"The hell are you doing?" Raser demanded.

Kouyou shrugged. "Cooler said this thing would take some time to charge for the trip to the closest galaxy. I think we'll be stuck here for the next couple of days. You'll have some time to consider hearing out what I'm telling you."

Raser angrily turned around, leaving the two other Saiyans looking startled. "Whatever. If you need me, I guess you can just sense me out then, huh?" Raser growled, stalking out of the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about the hiatus. I promise to write more often, as my New Year's Resolution. Anywho, I've decided to bring this story in a slightly different direction so that I can have these characters meet up with the characters of Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
